


The Unlikely Joong

by aquariuslover



Series: Expectations! [18]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Infinite (Band), Star Trek, Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Crossover, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariuslover/pseuds/aquariuslover
Summary: The Expectations races to save a beloved crew member, who has succumbed to a mysterious illness.  While the crew searches for a Guardian of Time, a dangerous nemesis returns.





	1. Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Amy and my beta tahoeturquoise.

_“Captain’s Personal Log, stardate 55727.7.  It’s been thirty-four Earth days since we left the planet Dazen behind and began our new explorations of the unexplored regions of this galaxy.  We have not encountered a Guardian since leaving Dazen, but this was not unforeseen.  Star Fleet and the Federation were aware that communication would be limited to our encounters with the Guardians and their willingness to comply with our requests.  If we do not encounter a Guardian soon I will be forced, with great reluctance, to ask Ensign Eunhyuk and Commander Yoochun to use the Tri-Soul Stones to link with Ensign Junsu in our home galaxy, so we can relay messages back to Star Fleet.”_

_“The ship is running smoothly with all departments being fully staffed, except for Sickbay which continues to be problematic.  Lieutenant Kim has suggested transferring crew from other departments to do tours of duty in Sickbay to assist them, but I am reluctant to reassign crew at this time.”_

_“On a more personal note my son continues to grow both mentally and physically at an alarming rate.  In a little over one month’s time, he has gone from being completely nonverbal and not crawling to talking constantly and walking.  I look at him and I see the child that my parents took in so long ago…I fear our day of reckoning is quickly approaching.”_

_***************************_

Dr. Cho, who had just arrived at the doors leading to sickbay, stopped and openly gawked at his co-worker, Dr. Nam, who had just removed his tongue from a handsome blond man’s throat.  The doctor watched as the younger doctor patted the blond man on the ass as the other man walked away from him. 

 

The handsome blond man, who was very lean and muscular, grinned at Dr. Cho as he passed him in the hall and greeted him with a friendly, “What’s up, Doc?”

 

“Not much,” Dr. Cho replied while shaking his head at Woohyun, not bothering to hide his disapproval while trying to remember what the muscular man’s name was.  Ryeowook had found it very difficult to keep up with all the crew now that it numbered close to a thousand.

 

“He’s cute, right?” Dr. Nam replied cheerfully as he entered sickbay, ignoring the sour look on his boss’s face. 

 

Ryeowook trailed after the younger doctor.  “Do I know him?  Do you even know you him, for that matter?”

 

“Quite intimately.”

 

“Seriously!” Dr. Cho snapped as he barged past the other doctor to enter the conference room.  “I thought you were waiting for Sunggyu?”

 

Woohyun followed behind while explaining, “I waited and then I got tired of waiting.”

 

“You have said a million times that you are in love with Lieutenant Sunggyu,” Dr. Cho reminded the doctor as he noticed the newest addition to the medical staff already sitting at the table waiting on them.  “How does continuing to have sex with anyone that walks help you fulfill that love?”

 

“Anyone that walks!  That’s a huge exaggeration; I’ve had sex with exactly two people while I’ve been on this ship!  You don’t understand…” Woohyun paused looking at the new doctor that was watching them with barely concealed amusement.  “Dr. Kim, I must apologize for our boss.  He is very rude to share my personal information in front of you like this.  He has no sense of privacy, especially of my privacy.”

 

The young dark-haired Dr. Kim just smiled up at Woohyun and reminded him, “The very first day that we met you informed me that Lieutenant Sunggyu was your one true love in life and you had known it the instant you met him.”

 

“Oh,” WooHyun said with a shy grin as he plopped down in the chair by Dr. Kim.  “I was feeling rather romantic that day, I suppose.”

 

Ryeowook took his seat at the head of the table.  “And today you just feel like hurting him?”

 

“No,” WooHyun denied adamantly.  “It wasn’t about hurting him.  It was about having sex. I am a sexual being; I require sex to function at my full potential.  Sex isn’t just about love, it is a basic human need.”

 

Dr. Cho frowned.  “No; really it isn’t.”

 

“Not for you,” WooHyun pointed out.  “You can go years without sex, but most people need sex just like they need air or food.”

 

“Sometimes you remind me so much of Kyuhyun at his worst that I just want to gag,” Dr. Cho said, not bothering to hide his revulsion for what the other doctor was saying.

 

“You should understand then!” Dr. Nam declared.  “Just because I have hot sex with Jackson doesn’t mean I don’t love Sunggyu.  I have needs and if Sunggyu isn’t going to satisfy them I will find someone who will.”

 

Ryeowook took a deep breath and calmly pointed out, “But having sex with other men decreases your chances of ever getting what you really want.  I was here the day Jaejoong blurted out all your secrets to Sunggyu and I saw how much it hurt him.”  


Woohyun, who was suddenly looking apprehensive, tried to sound confidant.  “He will get over it.  Sex is just sex; most people agree with me…you just weigh it down with too much emotional baggage.”  


“Do I?”  


“Yes.”

 

“You are a fool,” Dr. Cho told Woohyun, unmoved by his words.  “If you ever really loved him you could keep it in your pants and wait for him to come back around.”

 

Woohyun shook his head.  “Abstinence is too hard.”

 

“Yes, it is hard!  I would know!” Dr. Cho snapped.  “It’s very hard, especially if you aren’t willing to try!”

 

“Dr. Kim, don’t you believe our boss here is a being ridiculous?” Dr. Woohyun asked as he turned to face the other doctor.

 

“I am currently practicing abstinence,” Dr. Kim pointed out, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

 

“Kiss up,” Woohyun hissed at Dr. Kim, feeling betrayed.

 

Dr. Kim just grinned and winked at him.

 

“May I ask why?”  Dr. Cho asked curiously then quickly thought better of it, realizing how nosy he sounded.  “Jin, never mind; that isn’t any of my business.”

 

Dr. Kim took a sip of his coffee but did not elaborate further.

 

“I guess we should prepare for the briefing,” Dr. Cho told them.  “I can’t imagine it will be pleasant.”

 

“The only way it will be pleasant is if Lieutenant Kim gets lost in space,” WooHyun grumbled.  “I pray the captain or your hubby does the evaluation instead.”

 

“It’s not going to happen,” Dr. Cho warned Woohyun.  “Kyuhyun says the captain is very pleased with Lieutenant Kim, so you better be on your best behavior.”

 

“I always behave!  It is just that my charms are useless on him…he’s so meticulous.  Hell, I’d have sex with him if I thought it might dislodge the huge stick up his ass.”

 

“Thanks for the offer, Dr. Nam, but I will have to decline,” Lieutenant Kim said as he breezed into the conference room.  “Alright, gentlemen, let’s see if there has been any…even _minimal_ improvement this quarter.”

 

                                                ***********************************

 

“I don’t know why the captain has to stay up all night like some streetwalker from Zelden Prime,” Jaejoong said aloud as he sat down at the table where Yunho and Changmin were eating their breakfast.  Jaejoong was doing his best to speak aloud in front of his son to increase the child’s growing vocabulary.

 

Yunho looked up from his waffles to stare inquisitively at his mate, feeling like they had had this conversation before.  “How do you know about streetwalkers from Zelden Prime?”

 

“Your crew seems to find them fascinating.”

 

“When you say my crew…you mostly mean Yoochun, right?”

 

Jaejoong nodded his head as he picked up a strawberry and handed it to the toddler, who immediately stuffed it in his mouth.  “Yes, mostly.”

 

“We have gone over this before,” Yunho said while yawning, feeling unusually tired.  “It is important that my entire crew feels my presence and my availability.  I don’t want to be one of those captains that is seldom seen or heard.”

 

Jaejoong was focused on Changmin, who was seated between them. “I highly doubt there is any chance of that happening.”

 

“Good,” Yunho retorted before finishing his waffles.  “I am only taking the night rotation for a week.  I’m more than halfway done.”

 

“I know, but I still don’t like it.  I want you here with us at night.”

 

“It’s almost over, like I said.”

 

Jaejoong held up another strawberry and instructed Changmin, “Say BP.”

 

Changmin slowly chewed the fruit that was already in his mouth while eyeing his birth parent then quickly blurted out, “Jaejoong!”

 

“No, say BP,” Jaejoong repeated, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice while at the same time blocking the feeling from his empathic son.

 

“Jaejoong!”

 

Yunho let out a laugh, reached over, picked up his son and sat him on his lap.  “He’s not going to say it.”

 

“He will,” Jaejoong said with determination while eyeing his son.

 

“He won’t,” Yunho insisted.  “It irritates you and your irritation amuses him too much.  Believe me, I know.”

 

“You know nothing,” Jaejoong insisted.  “He will call me BP.  I know it.”

 

Yunho grinned down at Changmin.  “Daddy knows his boy best, don’t I?  Jaejoong knows nothing.”

 

Changmin squealed, “Daddy!  Kiss!  Kiss!” The baby then smacked his lips together, stood up in Yunho’s lap with his father’s assistance, and kissed Yunho on the cheek.  Last evening before Yunho had left for his night rotation, Jaejoong had innocently kissed Yunho on the cheek and to their amazement Changmin had imitated him.

 

Jaejoong groaned.  “You get kisses and I get _Jaejoong._ ”

 

Yunho kissed Changmin on both of his cheeks in return.  “To be fair, I think it is his favorite word.”

 

“Only because it annoys me.”

 

“Exactly!

 

“Are you going to sleep today?”  Jaejoong asked his mate.  “I can feel how tired you are.”

 

“Yes, I am going to sleep,” Yunho answered.  “I am tempted to have you just cure me of my sleepiness again, but sometimes I think real sleep does the body and soul good.”

 

 “I agree.  I do enjoy sleeping…among other bed activities,” Jaejoong said longingly.

 

“What are the chances this one will allow for other bed activities?” Yunho asked, looking down at the wide-eyed toddler he was holding.

 

“Absolutely none,” Jaejoong confessed.  “He’s too wired and too bonded to you.”

 

Yunho grimaced.  “Who knew he’d be such a little cockblocker?”

 

“He’s empathic and you get too excited.”

 

“I’ll try to be less enthused next time we attempt to make love,” Yunho told his mate while smirking.

 

“Not possible,” Jaejoong informed him as he stood up and took Changmin from his mate.  “It is me, after all.”

 

“Very true,” Yunho agreed, while reaching out to squeeze Jaejoong’s ass.  “I can’t help myself.”

 

“Stop it,” Jaejoong warned.  “I am going to the holodeck.  Try to get some sleep.”

 

Yunho stood up and waved at Changmin, “Bye, Bye, Bye.”

 

“Bye, Bye, Bye,” Changmin repeated and then started smacking his lips, letting Yunho know he wanted another kiss. 

 

Yunho bent down and let the baby kiss him but was eyeing Jaejoong curiously.  “I must admit I find it peculiar how much you seem to love the holodecks.”

 

“Why?” Jaejoong asked as he leaned into Yunho and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  “The holodecks are wonderful.  The holographic people obey my every word and do everything I say.  It’s nice.  They worship me as a Joong of my royal blood should be revered.”

 

Yunho was stunned.  “Seriously, Jaejoong!”

 

“I’m being serious,” Jaejoong said heading toward the door.  “You won’t ever let me have any fun with your crew, so I will have to settle for these holographic images.”

 

“You really aren’t a nice person, are you?”

 

“Somebody has to balance you out, or your ostentatiously virtuous behavior would get real old, really quick.”

 

                                                            ***************************

 

Lieutenant SungGyu entered the dining hall, surveyed the crowd, then promptly turned around and attempted to make his escape before being noticed, but failed utterly.

 

“Where are you going?” Lieutenant Donghae asked as he grabbed Sunggyu by the arm and dragged him toward the food replicators.  “We were just going to have lunch and now you can have lunch with us.”

 

Sunggyu relented, permitting the older officer to lead him to the replicators where he ordered himself a brisket sandwich before allowing Donghae to direct him to a table where Ensign Eunhyuk was already sitting with Ensign Minho.

 

Sunggyu sat down opposite Ensign Eunhyuk, who immediately demanded, “Why are you so antisocial?”

 

“Because I don’t want to be associated with you,” Lieutenant Sunggyu answered bluntly.

 

“We are your friends!”  Ensign Minho declared, offended.

 

“How can you say that?”  Lieutenant Donghae asked at a loss.  “We mutinied together!”

 

“Not you two,” Sunggyu replied, pointing to Eunhyuk.  “Him!”

 

Minho and Donghae both looked confused but Eunhyuk grimaced, looking guilty, causing Donghae to demand, “What did you do now?”

 

“I got verbally reprimanded,” Eunhyuk admitted to his best friend and then turned his focus back on Sunggyu.  “How did you know?”

 

“Since the captain is taking the night rotation, he is making us have the senior officer meetings at 6am.”

 

“Why were you at a senior officer meeting?”  Eunhyuk asked, truly confused.

 

Sunggyu groaned.  “Did you forget that I am the second in command of engineering and I am the temporary head of security?”

 

The other three men laughed as Minho replied, “Honestly, the security thing is hard to believe.”

 

“What I lack in brawn I make up in brain power and leadership skills,” Sunggyu snapped, annoyed, and added, “If Donghae…our Transporter Chief had not skipped the meeting he would have also got to hear what a big bully you are.”

 

“I am not!” Eunhyuk denied.

 

“Who did you bully?” Donghae inquired, looking like the news was not the least bit surprising to him.

 

“Everyone…” Minho murmured into his hand as he let out a fake cough.

 

“I tease,” Eunhyuk protested, leaning over the table.  “I don’t bully.  I am just teasing…I don’t mean it.  I am a nice person.”

 

“No, you are not; well, not until you like someone.  When you first meet a person you are an asshole,” SungGyu told the older man frankly.  “Also, don’t forget you bullied me, too.”

 

Eunhyuk looked down at the table and mumbled, “I don’t recall…”

 

“ _Shining star_ …does that ring any bells for you?”  Lieutenant Sunggyu asked the ensign.  “You only called me that all the damn time—until I saved your life from the Jex and then suddenly I was your buddy.”

 

“That’s not true,” Eunhyuk protested.  “I actually started warming up to you before the evil spider creatures showed up on that mission—because you were giving Lieutenant Yesung such hell. I couldn’t help but admire that quality in a person.”

 

“Back to you being a bully,” Lieutenant Donghae stated.  “Who reprimanded you for bullying?  We all know you never do it in front of the captain; Commander Yoochun is too busy bullying people himself to notice you doing it and Commander Cho never scolds you for fear you will bring up his torrid affair with Sungmin.”

 

“The new Executive Officer did it,” Lieutenant Sunggyu said, grinning.  “He had a whole dossier full of Eunhyuk’s bad deeds, especially with the new crew members.”

 

“And it was only a verbal warning?” Ensign Minho asked, surprised. 

 

Eunhyuk puffed out his chest and said confidently, “I am sure the captain insisted it only be a verbal warning.  I am a member of the original crew; plus the captain and I are tight.  We have history!”

 

“Nope,” Lieutenant Sunggyu happily informed the ensign otherwise.  “The captain was quite displeased and it was Lieutenant Kim that insisted it only be a verbal warning.”

 

“The captain was displeased with me?” Eunhyuk asked, paling at the thought.

 

“Yunho loathes bullies…he has them for dinner,” Donghae told his friend.  “He’d have probably thrown you in the brig if he caught you doing it.”

 

“No brig,” Sunggyu told them.  “Instead, our friend gets some sensitivity training and some counseling.”

 

Minho laughed.  “Hey, that might actually do you some good.”

 

Eunhyuk frowned.  “Thanks.”

 

“We will help, too,” Donghae told him.  “From now on if we see you acting like a bully—no matter how innocent—we will call you on it.  I am even going to call you on all your petty behavior.”

 

“I can’t even be petty when it is just us?” Eunhyuk asked looking crest fallen.

 

“Not even then,” Donghae insisted.

 

“So, I can’t say anything childish about how Siwon is with the new lieutenant from security?”

 

“No,” Minho answered while eyeing the prince and his lunch date who had just entered the dining hall.  “You should say how happy you are for him…because Lieutenant Yuri is a very attractive woman.”

 

Donghae, who had turned around to see who the prince was with, admitted, “It’s okay to be a little jealous, just don’t be mean about it.”

 

“I will just say I am very envious of him.”

 

Sunggyu, who had not even bothered to turn around, reminded Eunhyuk, “Envious?  Weren’t you the one going on and on about how sorry you felt for him last week?”

 

“I was sorry for him last week,” Eunhyuk confirmed.  “I mean, he can’t go home.  The Guardian won’t let him pass through it, because his ancestors are not descendants of Earth.  He’s stuck here.”

 

Minho nodded his head.  “It is a sad fact for him, but at least he is making the most of his time here.  He’s becoming a very competent diplomat.”

 

“Very true,” Sunggyu concurred.  “He’s not sitting around crying about the world he lost.”

 

 “Worlds,” Donghae corrected, “literally. He was going to be the king of two worlds.”

 

Eunhyuk, who was still watching Siwon and the lieutenant, proclaimed, “He must have been a saint in a past life to look the way he does and all his luck with—well, look at that shit!”

 

Donghae, Minho and Sunggyu all turned to look at what had caught Eunhyuk attention.  They followed his gaze that was locked on Lieutenant Kim and a young ensign.

 

“What?”  Lieutenant Donghae asked confused. 

 

“It looks like he knows him!  No wonder he reprimanded me,” Eunhyuk complained.  “Isn’t that being biased or favoritism or something inappropriate?”

 

The other three glared at Eunhyuk, and Donghae did not bother to hide his abhorrence.  “You bullied that kid?”

 

Eunhyuk squirmed in his seat.  “No...yes…no, I might have said something about getting to pilot a starship before he even has to shave.”

 

“Junsu is not on this ship anymore,” Donghae hissed, angrily.  “It isn’t any of the new helmsmen’s fault that Junsu didn’t even try to come back this last time.”

 

“I know that,” Eunhyuk replied.  “I just…it just sucks that he is gone.  I miss him.”

 

Sunggyu rolled his eyes.  “Well, it isn’t Ensign Jungkook’s fault that Junsu didn’t choose to come back.”

 

“I know that, but I also miss Sungmin,” Eunhyuk explained.  “I mean, we were the original crew and it seems like we are all just drifting apart.  It just seems unfair.”

 

Donghae reddened.  “It isn’t unfair.  Sungmin is at a Starfleet penal colony because of his own wrong doings.”  


“I know that,” Eunhyuk said in his defense.  “I just think his sentence was a little harsh, because the Leeteuk imposter wasn’t exactly a run of the mill villain.  He’s still out there and who knows what powers he has.”

 

“He didn’t make Sungmin behave the way he did,” Donghae snapped, looking more irritated. “Sungmin did that all on his own.  You always want to give him the benefit of the doubt, but none of us broke Starfleet laws for the imposter…only Sungmin did.  We are just lucky we all didn’t die along with Heechul.  You remember him, right?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Really?  Because all I ever hear is poor Sungmin this and poor Sungmin that.”

 

“I think poor Junsu, too!”

 

“Yeah, but it isn’t the same!”

 

“No, because I miss Junsu more.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“I don’t think you do.”

 

“What are you getting at?” 

 

Sunggyu and Minho shared an uneasy look before Sunggyu cleared his throat and told them, “I think we need to change the subject.”

 

“I agree,” Minho told Sunggyu gratefully. “How are things going with you and Dr. Nam.”

 

Sunggyu frowned.  “But definitely not to this subject.”

 

“I agree,” Donghae said, looking at Sunggyu sympathetically.  “Not a subject we should talk about…especially, now.”

 

Against his better judgement Sunggyu asked, “Why?”

 

Donghae looked truly regretful as he informed Sunggyu, “Rumor has it that he is hooking up with a guy from engineering.”

 

“From engineering?”  Sunggyu gasped in shock.  “From _my_ engineering department?”

 

“I think it is actually Commander Yoochun’s department,” Minho pointed out, amused. 

 

“Who is—no, don’t tell me.  I don’t want to know,” Sunggyu blurted out, stopping himself from asking the obvious question. 

 

Eunhyuk smirked.  “You afraid you might bully him?”  


“No,” Sunggyu answered honestly.  “I am afraid I might let Commander Yoochun bully him.”

 

“Oh, that would be bad,” Minho replied.  “Okay, so next change of topic?  Anybody?”

 

“Can we talk about the new executive officer?”  Eunhyuk asked.  “He outranks us, so it isn’t actually bullying…is it?”

 

“I am pretty sure he is a decade younger than you are,” Minho reminded the other man.  “So, it would probably fall under bullying.”

 

“He’s that young?”  Eunhyuk asked surprised.  “How the hell did he advance so quickly?”

 

“He’s smart,” Donghae retorted. “He’s a true genius and his mind cannot be manipulated by the Joong, just like Sooyoung’s, who outranks us all now.”

 

“She’s awesome,” Sunggyu said, appreciatively.  “I should stop being her pretend boyfriend and become her real boyfriend, but I am thinking of hooking up with Lieutenant Kim instead.”

 

The three men gaped at him in shock.

 

“What?” Sunggyu demanded in his defense.  “WooHyun hates him, and he is super-efficient.  He excelled at the command courses too, so he won’t be jealous of my natural leadership abilities.  He also doesn’t look like the needy type.  He works all the time, so he wouldn’t be bothering me with all kinds of mushy stuff and interfering with my precious sleep.  Plus, when he did the engineering and security evaluations he said my work was immaculate and he is actively helping me get security organized, so I can focus entirely on engineering and the big baby that runs it.”

 

Donghae rubbed his forehead.  “Did he act like he…was interested in you…at all?”

 

“No,” Sunggyu replied.  “But who wouldn’t be interested in me?  I’m freaking amazing.”

 

 

                                  *******************************

 

 

“It could have been worse,” Ryeowook declared, looking emotionally drained.  He was sitting at the conference table between the two other doctors.

 

Woohyun, who was slumped so as to rest the side of his head against the surface of the table, moaned, “How?”

 

“Well, this time he didn’t tell me that Heechul kept better records than I did.”

 

Dr. Jin looked surprised by the chief medical officer’s statement.  “Dr. Kim Heechul was one of the greatest minds in all of Starfleet Medical; I am sure he kept exemplary records before his accident.  It isn’t fair to compare the two of you.”

 

Ryeowook winced.  “He was referring to after the accident…when he was clinically insane.”

 

“Oh,” Dr. Jin replied awkwardly, while avoiding Dr. Cho’s gaze.

 

“He’s bad…he’s a bad person,” WooHyun declared, not looking up. “I say we mutiny.  I’ve helped plan a mutiny before on this ship and I lived to talk about it…just barely, but I lived.”

 

“You are just mad because he asked if you could read,” Ryeowook told the other doctor, while trying to stifle his laughter.

 

Woohyun’s head shot up.  “Not funny!  What the fuck did he mean by asking me that?  Of course, I can fucking read.”

 

“I think he was talking about the Federation medical languages and terminologies,” Jin suggested helpfully.  “Plus, I hear he is great at reading, so he is probably being unfairly judgy toward you.”

 

Woohyun looked confused.  “Judgy…that’s not a real word, right?”

 

“No,” Jin answered with a smile.  “But I like it.”

 

“Me too,” Woohyun agreed.  “He’s unfairly judgy!”

 

“He did say there was improvement,” Jin pointed out.  “I definitely heard that.”

 

“Due to your contributions,” Woohyun snapped.  “He still thinks we suck.”

 

“Well, mostly he thinks you suck,” Ryeowook said in his own defense.  “He just thinks I wasn’t properly prepared for my position and the responsibility it entails.  I hate to admit it, but he is right.  I mean I wasn’t going to be CMO anytime soon if we hadn’t gotten stranded here.”

 

“I don’t care what you say,” Woohyun announced. “How was I properly prepared?  I am not even from the Federation!  I don’t like him.  I don’t like him one little bit and I think Commander Cho should resume our evaluations from now on.”

 

“Oh, that wouldn’t be shady in the least,” Commander Yoochun stated as he strolled into the room, looking refreshed. 

 

Dr. Cho glared at the chief engineer.  “I know you are not suggesting that Commander Cho would show me undo favoritism.”

 

“Of course I am,” Yoochun stated as he plopped down in a chair beside Dr. Jin.  “I like Yunho’s Yeoman; he gave engineering a perfect score and was very complimentary.”

 

Woohyun snorted.  “You call him a yeoman…isn’t that an insult?”

 

“Yes,” Jin replied, side-eying Yoochun.  “It is definitely an insult to call a high-grade lieutenant a yeoman.”

 

“Oh, I like it.  I will call him a yeoman, too!” Woohyun proclaimed looking like his spirits had improved significantly.

 

Yoochun turned to look at Woohyun and dryly informed him, “I call _you_ a whore.”

 

“Commander Yoochun!” Dr. Cho snapped.  “Let’s be a little bit professional here.”

 

“Haven’t you heard? Sickbay is the least professional department on the ship.  I am just adapting to my surroundings, plus the Royal Joong himself proclaimed this one a whore.  I am just following his royal decree.”

 

“Since when do you agree with Jaejoong about anything?” Ryeowook asked.

 

“We only agree on Yunho and this one,” Yoochun replied, while giving Woohyun a look of disdain.  “You should feel honored.”

 

Ryeowook and Woohyun both glared at Yoochun, causing Dr. Jin to ask, “Commander, is there something we can help you with?”

 

“I’ve come here for two reasons.  The first reason being I need my monthly exam,” Yoochun explained, turning to grin appreciatively at Jin.  “I’m going to have to insist you do it—I hear they are not very competent.”

 

Ryeowook looked suspicious.  “How strange it is, that you are volunteering for the first time, _ever_!”

 

Yoochun, who was leering at the new doctor, explained, “I want to make sure Dr. Jin doesn’t follow down your path of mediocrity.”

 

“That’s very kind of you,” an amused Jin told the commander.

 

“Also, if you ever want to practice doing some old fashioned exams in my cabin, just let me know.  My body is always—” Yoochun stopped abruptly when Dr. Cho interrupted him.

 

“Your second reason for coming!”  Dr. Cho demanded, looking unamused.

 

“So testy,” Yoochun told the CMO, but turned his focus back on WooHyun, who looked like he wanted to smack the engineer.  “I need to know who you are screwing in engineering.”

 

Woohyun’s mouth gaped open, shocked by the question.

 

Yoochun continued.  “Nobody is allowed to make my favorite minion sad, so I have to destroy them…before they affect the engineering efficiency ratings,” Yoochun explained and then turned back to face Dr. Jin.  “And this is why I have to have monthly exams; my urge to murder people who displease me is always getting stirred up.”

 

Jin looked shocked.

 

Dr. Cho’s eyes narrowed and he asked, “Since when do you just offer up this information?”

 

“He’s going to be my doctor,” Yoochun reminded Dr. Cho.  “It isn’t like he isn’t going to find out.”

 

“You have the genetic variant,” Jin said as understanding dawned on him.  “So, you have to have your serotonin levels checked monthly.”

 

“Yep,” Yoochun replied.  “So we can make sure I am just normally testy and not homicidally testy.”  


“How could you possibly already know?” Woohyun demanded, having ignored their conversation completely to focus on his own issues. “Also, he isn’t even from engineering!”

 

“Good, I was hoping no member of engineering would be stupid enough to hook up with you,” Yoochun replied, smiling sincerely as he got up and reached out a hand for Dr. Jin.  “Why don’t we go get that physical over with?”

 

“Alright,” Jin said getting up, but he avoided taking Yoochun’s hand as they exited the conference room.

 

Woohyun, who suddenly looked uneasy, asked, “Do you think Sunggyu knows?”

 

“Yes,” Ryeowook answered honestly.  “Nothing stays secret on this ship, and I can just imagine all the well-meaning people lining up to tell him all about it.”

 

Woohyun groaned.  “I don’t want to hurt him, but abstinence is so hard.  I think I need to be put on some medication so I can better control my libido.  What do you recommend?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know about medicine but there is a procedure I highly recommend,” Ryeowook offered, looking devious.

 

“Castration?”  Jaejoong blurted out as he strolled through the door carrying Changmin, having read Ryeowook’s mind.  “Isn’t that a little primitive even for this department?”

 

Woohyun immediately cupped his balls protectively and gave his boss a hurt look.

 

“Sometimes the old methods are best, plus my grandmother taught me this procedure when I was ten, so I am really good at it.”

 

“What!” Woohyun cried out alarmed.  “Your grandmother taught you how to castrate people when you were a kid?”

 

“No; not people,” Ryeowook answered, shaking his head.  “She taught me how to castrate cattle.  It’s a simple procedure and the same rules apply.  Cows and people…not much differences.”

 

“Dear lord,” Jaejoong said, exasperated. “Let’s not talk about cows; you promised Yunho you wouldn’t.”

 

“Oh, that is right,” Ryeowook replied, eyeing Jaejoong uneasily.  “I forgot; don’t get any ideas or he will blame me.”

 

“Believe me; castrating Yunho is the farthest thing from my mind.  I am very attached to his genitalia.”

 

Woohyun, who usually quickly made his escape from any room that Jaejoong was in, couldn’t help but ask, “What are you two talking about?”

 

“None of your business, whore.  I’d practice keeping it in my pants if I were you,” Jaejoong warned, looking at Dr. Nam.  “Nobody wants Ryeowook to start bellyaching about monogamy again, not even me.”

 

“Don’t call him a whore,” Ryeowook reprimanded the Joong and then quickly added, “You completely support monogamy, shouldn’t you be on my side?”

 

“Yes, but I don’t like listening to you drone on and on about it. Nobody does; so the whore needs to stop this behavior and spare us all.”

 

“Dammit,” Ryeowook spat.  “Stop calling him a whore.  It’s unbecoming of a Star Fleet officer!  I am filing an official complaint on the next person that calls him a whore.”

 

“I’m not a Star Fleet Officer,” Jaejoong reminded Dr. Cho.  “Also, I will call him a whore if I want.”

 

Changmin, who was looking at the very irritated Ryeowook, blurted out, “Whore!”

 

Ryeowook and Woohyun both gawked at the toddler, scandalized, causing Changmin to giggle.

 

Jaejoong kept his expression entirely flat as he stared at his son, who looked mischievous.  “Your BP needs to remind Dr. Cho that we are Royal Joongs and not subject to the same rules as measly humans.”

 

“Your BP,” Ryeowook quipped. “Needs to remember he is married to the captain and needs to set a better example for the crew.”

 

“Ryeowook,” Jaejoong began, “I think you need to stay out of my marriage.”

 

“I am speaking on the behalf of the captain.  He wouldn’t like it.”

 

“I think I know the captain a little better than you do— _through countless lifetimes_!”

 

“Then I am sure you know he would not approve of name calling.”

 

Changmin, who had enjoyed the waves of shock that came off the two doctors earlier, repeated loudly, “Whore!  Whore!  Whore!”

 

Woohyun groaned, leaned back in his chair, and stared up at the ceiling.

 

Ryeowook rubbed his forehead and informed the Joong, “Also, I know Yunho is just going to love Changmin’s new word…and who he learned it from.”

 

“The doctor does have a point,” Jaejoong muttered, looking at his devious son.  “Let’s start over.”

 

“Start over?” Ryeowook asked, confused.

 

Jaejoong walked out the conference room doors and then briskly returned.  “Hello, Good Doctors. How is everything going today?”

 

Ryeowook and Woohyun both had a blank look on their face for a moment before Dr. Cho answered, “Hello Jaejoong.  It’s been a rough day.   We had our evaluation and we didn’t do so good.”

 

“It was brutal,” Woohyun complained.  “Lieutenant Kim had no mercy on us.”

 

“That’s terrible,” Jaejoong said as he took a seat beside Ryeowook.  “Yunho thinks he is very good at his job, but I am always leery of someone I can’t read…although I doubt he is as bad as _that woman_.”

 

Ryeowook laughed and reached out his hands for Changmin, who immediately clung to Jaejoong tighter and buried his head in his birth parent’s neck in an attempt to hide from the doctor.  “Will he ever let me hold him?”

 

“No,” Jaejoong answered honestly.  “Your emotions are too sharp for him.   He likes big, fluffy, soft emotions.”

 

“You have big, fluffy emotions?” Woohyun couldn’t help but ask, because he couldn’t believe it.  When he thought of the Joong he sure didn’t think of fluffy emotions.

 

“Yes, I can be very fluffy,” Jaejoong said, trying to be civil to the doctor.  “Especially toward my perfect son.”

 

Changmin, who was satisfied that Ryeowook wasn’t going to grab him, stood up in Jaejoong’s lap and shrieked, “Whore!  Whore!  Whore!”

 

Ryeowook and Woohyun gawked at the baby, shocked, having completely forgotten the conversation before…thanks to Jaejoong.

 

“Did you bump into Yoochun by any chance?”  Ryeowook asked, looking very disapproving.

 

Jaejoong nodded his head.  “Yunho is not going to be happy that Yoochun taught his son such a bad word.”

 

“Such a bad influence,” Ryeowook agreed.  “I am going to file a complaint because such behavior can not be tolerated. It isn’t any of our business who Dr. Nam sleeps with.”

 

Dr. Nam sputtered, “You are the worst one when it comes to judging me!”

 

“I am your friend though!  I am judging you because I care,” Ryeowook reminded the other man.  “I want you to be happy with the man you love.”

 

Jaejoong set a squirming Changmin down on the floor.  “Ryeowook, isn’t there some other relationship you can involve yourself in?”

 

“No,” Ryeowook replied.  “I have to focus on sickbay, so I really only have time to involve myself in Dr. Nam’s love life.”

 

Woohyun got up and headed for the door.  “Lucky me.”

 

“Yes, you are, and don’t you forget it,” Ryeowook called out to the departing man.  “Don’t forget I am looking out for you!”

 

“Changmin, slow down,” Jaejoong told his son, who was hurrying across the room exploring.

 

“I can’t believe a month ago he wouldn’t even roll over,” Ryeowook said, amazed by the change in the child.  “And now he is running.”

 

“He rolled over,” Jaejoong said miffed.  “You just didn’t see it.”

 

“Yeah, sure…whatever, but I very glad you loosened your hold on him.”

 

“It was for the best,” Jaejoong admitted, “although Yunho and I will probably die without ever having sex again.”

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“Because look at him!”  Jaejoong said, pointing to the child that appeared to be examining a chair intently.  “Doesn’t he look like a two-year-old to you?”

 

Ryeowook’s expression, that had been cheerful while watching the baby turned sad.  “Ummm…maybe…older for sure, but I still don’t think you two are going to die.”

 

Jaejoong, who had seen the future in Changmin’s dreams, shook his head.  “I wish I could be so sure.”

 

“What about Taemin?”  Ryeowook asked, reminding the Joong of his future child.  “If you die, how does he come into existence?”

 

“Taemin isn’t proof of anything,” Jaejoong told Ryeowook while watching Changmin, who had stopped examining the chair and now was watching Ryeowook closely.    


“Stop being sad,” Jaejoong ordered. “I am mostly just complaining because Changmin won’t let me and Yunho have sex without interrupting us.”

 

“How can I not be sad when you mention dying?” 

 

“Just stop or I will intervene,” Jaejoong threatened and then went on to explain, “Changmin is sensing your sadness.”

 

“Happy thoughts,” Ryeowook repeated, trying to think of some.  “Happy thoughts…Happy thoughts!”

 

Changmin’s eyes drifted toward his parent, who had his eyes locked on him and cried out, “Jaejoong!!!”

 

“Changmin!!!” Jaejoong called out in the same tone of voice the toddler had used.

 

“Jaejoong!!!”  Changmin squealed and took off exploring again.

 

“He’s so adorable,” Ryeowook proclaimed, easily finding something to be happy about now. 

 

“Yunho says he is a cockblocker.”

 

“And he wasn’t before?”  Ryeowook inquired curiously.  “He was so obsessed with you before I can’t believe he let you do anything without him.”

 

“When his bond with Yunho was weak, we only had our birth-parent bond to deal with—and I know how to block my emotions from others, having been raised on Joong.  Yunho…he can block his thoughts, but not his emotions.”

 

“What does that mean exactly?”  


“It means whenever Yunho feels something intensely and Changmin is within range he wakes up all bright eyed and inquisitive and starts calling for daddy.”

 

“Wow, way to kill the mood.”

 

“Completely and utterly,” Jaejoong agreed.  “Somethings you shouldn’t—” Jaejoong stopped abruptly as he watched Changmin head for the door that had just opened.  Before Jaejoong could get up, Dr. Jin walked through the door, swooped down, and picked up the toddler.

 

Dr. Jin smiled at the surprised baby that was used to only being held by his parents.  “Hello, Handsome Boy!” Dr. Jin joyfully told the child, and then reached his hand up to his mouth, kissed it, and then blew a kiss at Changmin.

 

Ryeowook lunged toward Jaejoong, grabbed ahold of the other man’s arms, and begged, “Don’t kill him.  He knows not what he has done!”

 

Then Changmin, to both Jaejoong and Ryeowook’s surprise, started laughing and mimicked Dr. Jin by throwing a kiss back at him. 

 

 

                                          **************

 

The door chime woke Yunho from a restless, unpleasant sleep.

 

He groaned, rolled over onto his back, and mumbled, “I feel like shit.”

 

_“Why does your head hurt?”_

_“I don’t know,”_ Yunho answered his mate telepathically as he sat up on the side of the bed, aching all over.

 

_“Did you fall out of bed again?”_

_“No, I didn’t fall out of bed!  I fell out of bed one time, Jaejoong!  One time!”_

_“You should not feel this way.”_

 

 _“That’s what I thought; you must be falling down on the job_ ,” Yunho teased mentally as he walked toward the door that was still chiming, _“letting your bondmate get into this state. What will the other Joongs think?”_

 

 _“You joke, but something is wrong.  Go get rid of Kangin and I will be there soon,”_ Jaejoong told him telepathically.  _“There is an issue I must deal with first.”_

 

_“I am not going to get rid of Kangin.  I am going to talk to Kangin and find out what he needs from me.  Also, what issue do you have to deal with?”_

_“One of your humans dared to touch our son.”_

_“You will not kill a member of my crew!  Do you hear me, Jaejoong?”_

 

_“Deal with your friend, and I will deal with this.”_

_“Jaejoong!”_

_“Yunho!  Changmin just blew me a kiss!  He’s such a sweet boy!”_

 

_“Yes, he is…did you murder anyone?”_

_“No, I did not.”_

 

_“Do you mean no as in you are not going to murder a member of my crew, or you haven’t found a way to kill him in a way that looks like an accident yet?”_

_“Deal with Kangin and I will deal with this.  This conversation is over, I am blocking you out.”_

 

 _“Blocking me out?  I am suffering here!  Wouldn’t it be nice if I had an all healing spouse?  Oh wait…I do but he’s just a huge slacker!”_ Yunho sent out mentally jabbing Jaejoong before he opened the door.

 

Kangin, who was about to enter Yunho’s quarters, stopped and gawked at Yunho.

 

Yunho reached a hand up and rubbed his face. “Yeah, I feel like shit.”

 

“You don’t look that bad,” Kangin admitted, looking Yunho up and down.  “You just look different.”

 

“Well, I feel like shit,” Yunho told his friend as he motioned for him to come inside.  “Other than almost dying those few times I haven’t felt this bad since I bonded to Jaejoong.”

 

“Why did you do it?  I think I know you pretty well, and I’m honestly surprised.”

 

Yunho stared back at Kangin confused.  “Why did I do what?”

 

“Your new look…you look more mature, I suppose.”

 

Yunho was both confused and suffering from a headache that was not getting better.  “We are all getting older.”

 

“That isn’t what I’m talking about.  I’m talking about your hair and your eyes…your eyes look eerie,” Kangin replied, feeling alarmed now.  “Yunho, have you looked in a mirror lately?”

 

“Computer, full body mirror,” Yunho, who was suddenly very worried, commanded.  The wall in front of him instantly turned into a full body mirror.

 

Yunho froze in place as he stared at his reflection.

 

“Yunho!” Jaejoong cried out as he rushed into the cabin while carrying Changmin. 

 

“What the hell?” Yunho managed to mutter while looking at his reflection that was much changed from the last time he looked at himself.  His hair was full of gray and his eyes looked cloudy.

 

Jaejoong raced up to Yunho and latched on to him with his free arm as Changmin began to cry. “What is going on?”

 

Yunho reached up and held his head with both his hands.  “I don’t know…I feel worse…Jaejoong you need…” Yunho paused, overcome by dizziness.  


Kangin grabbed Yunho from behind as the other man began to sway on his feet and slowly lowered him to the floor and shouted at Jaejoong, “Are you healing him?”

 

A panicked Jaejoong lowered Changmin to the floor and grabbed Yunho with both his arms.  “It’s not working! I can’t initiate the healing link!”

 

Kangin, who had quickly realized they were in big trouble, hit his combadge and ordered, “Medical Emergency; requesting the captain be beamed directly to sickbay.”

 


	2. Welcome to the Babysitter’s Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong and Ryeowook struggle to save the captain. Dr. Jin finds himself in a unique situation, much to the shock of Lieutenant Kim. Woohyun and Sunggyu battle it out. Commander Cho takes charge.

 

Yunho’s mind was on fire.

 

“Nothing is working,” Dr. Cho stated evenly, trying to control his increasing anxiety as he injected the captain with another hypospray.

 

The hypospray had no effect as Yunho’s screams continued to fill sickbay along with Changmin’s cries.

 

Dr. Jin, who was assisting Dr. Cho, studied the monitors and shook his head, puzzled by the medical mystery before him. “His brain is literally changing.”

 

Jaejoong, who had one hand pressed to Yunho’s head while holding Changmin with the other arm was also crying.  “He’s in immense pain…and I can’t help him!”

 

“I’ve given him enough drugs to knock out the half the crew…” Ryeowook paused and looked at Jaejoong.  “Except for you…the drugs wouldn’t have any effect on you.  Could he be…”

 

Jaejoong met Ryeowook’s gaze and read his mind.  “That isn’t…possible.”

 

“Has it ever happened before?” 

 

“No!”

 

“Are you sure? This is no time for secrets, Jaejoong!”

 

“I’m not keeping secrets.  I have never heard of it happening!” Jaejoong screamed, frantically trying to initiate the healing link with Yunho and repeatedly failing.  “God, I wish I knew more about my people…I was just a spoiled prince!  I need to find a Guardian!  I need to contact Joong.  I have to speak to the Elders!”

 

Kangin, who had come to sickbay with them, looked ill.  He had never seen Yunho in so much pain.  Watching his dearest friend scream and writhe in pain was extremely distressing.  Ryeowook had even had to restrain Yunho with a forcefield to keep him from getting up and falling.  Kangin could not even imagine the immeasurable amount of pain his friend must be in.  “Do you think…is it time to send Changmin back?”

 

Jaejoong let go of Yunho and turned to face Kangin with tears gliding down his face.  “No, it is too soon…no, it isn’t that.  He is hurting, but I don’t think he is dying.  If he was dying...I’d feel it, too.  I don’t feel like I am dying.”

 

“I wish we could just make him lose consciousness,” Dr. Jin said, while studying the readings.  He found the whole situation perplexing. “This level of pain is too much for a human to withstand.”

 

“Like you said, his brain is changing…I don’t want to cause it more damage,” Ryeowook told the other doctor.  “The pain should have already made him pass out.”

 

“He’s strong,” Dr. Jin replied as Yunho let out an agonized scream, making them all wince.  “It’s always worse on those who are mentally strong…they don’t know how to give in to anything, much less pain.”

 

“Here!” Jaejoong shouted as he thrust a traumatized Changmin into Dr. Jin’s arms.  “Get him out of here.  He doesn’t need to feel this.   Just start walking away from sickbay and I will tell you when he is out of range of Yunho.  Do NOT let anyone else touch him.  Do not forget he is an empath…you don’t upset him, so you are the only one allowed to touch him.”

 

“But he can’t be away from you,” Ryeowook pointed out, alarmed.

 

“My bond with Changmin far exceeds this ship,” Jaejoong explained as he climbed up on the bed with Yunho.  “Get him out of here!  Hearing Changmin crying isn’t helping Yunho and feeling Yunho’s pain is torture for Changmin.”

 

Dr. Jin promptly turned and took the bawling toddler out of sickbay.

 

Ryeowook watched in silence as the Joong straddled Yunho’s waist, placed his hands on both sides of Yunho’s face, and lowered his forehead until it was resting against Yunho’s. 

 

“Should I call Dr. Nam back to sickbay,” Nurse Lee asked as he walked up to the doctor.

 

“No,” Ryeowook answered.  “There isn’t anything he can do.”

 

“What is Jaejoong doing,” the male nurse asked as he watched the Joong curiously.

 

“He is focusing all his powers on Yunho trying to reach in and get the link to work,” Ryeowook explained, knowing exactly what the Joong must be doing. 

 

Kangin, who was standing behind them, looked worried as he corrected the doctor, “I am pretty sure it works the other way. I’ve heard Jaejoong say that Yunho has to focus on him for the link to work, but Yunho is only focusing on the pain.”

 

“Maybe that is how it worked at the beginning of their bond,” Ryeowook replied as Yunho’s screaming stopped.  “But I’ve seen Jaejoong bring him back from death’s door, so I don’t think Yunho’s cooperation is a requirement anymore.  But if it is, I am pretty sure Jaejoong is in his head demanding his full attention right now.”

 

They all waiting for the screaming to start again, but it didn’t.  They were all very thankful when Yunho passed out.

 

                                                                   ******************

 

“Why does everyone want to touch you!”  A flustered Jin asked the bawling Changmin as he weaved his way through the corridor avoiding a smiling ensign that was approaching him with an extended hand aimed at the child. 

 

“Awe, is the little guy sad?” the ensign asked as he came dangerously close.

 

“Sorry, his Joong dad said no one could touch him but me,” Jin blurted out, while turning to avoid the man.  “You know, the one that can kill you with just a thought.”

 

The ensign paled and hurried on his way.

 

Jin continued straight down the corridor from sickbay to the officers’ quarters, avoiding people, while Changmin continued to wail. “People will think I kidnapped you.”

 

Suddenly and quite unwillingly Jin came to an abrupt stop and he heard a voice in his head say, “ _You are far enough away.”_

 

“Okay,” Jin said aloud, but realized he was stupid because he was pretty sure Jaejoong was reading his mind.

_“You would be correct.”_

Jin waited but Jaejoong sent no other messages.  Changmin’s crying had not ceased in the slightest.  Jin wondered if Jaejoong expected him to stand in the corridor with a screaming kid…and yikes, could this kid scream!

 

“Jin, why do you have that child?” a startled Lieutenant Kim asked, his concern easily heard in his voice.

 

Jin, who had been making funny faces at Changmin in an attempt to distract him, noticed the lieutenant along with Commander Cho standing in front of him looking rather surprised.

 

Commander Cho, who had been giving the lieutenant an odd look, stepped closer to Jin.  “Dr. Kim, why do you have Changmin?”

 

“Are you two on your way to sickbay?” 

 

“Yes,” Lieutenant Kim answered.  “Does this have something to do with the captain’s condition?”

 

Jin nodded his head as he leaned away from the approaching commander.  “Jaejoong gave him to me and told me to get out of there and not to let anyone touch him.  I think he wanted to get Changmin out of range of the captain…the captain is in a lot of pain and Changmin is an empath.”

 

Commander Cho abruptly stopped and flinched, realizing the delicacy of the situation.  “What are you supposed to do with him?”   

 

“I don’t know,” Jin answered honestly. “I thought I would just walk around with him but Jaejoong literally stopped me in my tracks and told me I was far enough away….so currently I am just standing here in the corridor with a crying kid looking a lot like an idiot.”

 

“My quarters are just a few rooms down,” Lieutenant Kim stated, pointing down the hall.  “You can stay in there…if Jaejoong will allow it.”

 

Jin took a step in the direction where the lieutenant pointed and didn’t feel any resistance. “Okay, it looks promising so far.”

 

Lieutenant Kim walked to his quarters and commanded the doors to be unlocked.   Dr. Jin swiftly entered with the child that had not stopped crying followed by a concerned Lieutenant Kim.

 

Commander Cho walked up to the door and advised the doctor, “He loves food.  He _really_ loves food.  You might try feeding him and see if that calms him down.”

 

The doctor smiled at the commander.  “Thanks for the info!  A kid that loves food; I am very familiar with the type.”

 

“We have to go assess the situation in sickbay,” Lieutenant Kim told the doctor regretfully. “Call me if you need anything.”

 

“Of course,” Dr. Jin told the worried lieutenant. “I hope they have made some progress with the captain…it was not looking good.”

 

Lieutenant Kim nodded his head and then turned to rejoin Commander Cho in the corridor. 

 

Once the doors had shut behind them, Commander Cho, who was not used to Lieutenant Kim showing any emotion, asked, “Do you know him?”

 

“I know everyone on this ship,” Lieutenant Kim replied as they hurried toward sickbay.  “I have read the files on all 848 crew members, per Star Fleet Policy.”

 

And to prove his point Lieutenant Kim greeted every crew member they encountered on the way to sickbay with their full name and rank.

 

Commander Cho was scowling by the time they reached sickbay. 

 

Once there they were immediately met by Nurse Lee who escorted them to Ryeowook, standing guard over Jaejoong and Yunho.

 

Yunho was still unconscious and on the bed with Jaejoong straddling him.  Jaejoong had both his hands pressed to the sides of Yunho’s head and their foreheads were pressed together. 

 

“Report!”  Commander Cho commanded, immediately alarmed by the sight.

 

Ryeowook was both baffled and anxious as he explained, “Ensign Kangin wanted to talk to Yunho about an issue in security.  Yunho was asleep at the time and when Yunho woke up to answer the door he had a headache and ached all over.  Jaejoong was immediately alerted to the captain’s discomfort but he reported it was not severe initially.”

 

“Upon greeting the captain, Kangin immediately noticed that Yunho’s hair appeared to be graying and his eyes appeared to be clouding over.  Kangin alerted Yunho, who was unaware of the changes.  The captain’s pain was increasing substantially by this time, so Jaejoong was already on his way to their cabin.”

 

“Jaejoong had barely entered the cabin when the pain increased to intolerable levels and Yunho lost his balance.  Jaejoong soon discovered he couldn’t initiate the healing link.  Ensign Kangin alerted us and we beamed Yunho directly here.  He was in excruciating pain and nothing we gave him could ease it.  Finally, Jaejoong sent Changmin away and he was able to put Yunho…well, Yunho’s not asleep, but he’s unconscious and the pain seems to be blocked.  Yunho’s brain is literally changing.”

 

“Changing,” Kyuhyun repeated, shocked.  “What do you mean it is changing?”

 

“I mean it is _changing_ ,” Ryeowook repeated.

 

Lieutenant Kim looked skeptical.  “Doctor, by changing do you mean deteriorating?”

 

“No,” Ryeowook responding quickly.

 

“You said his hair was gray…is he aging?”  Kyuhyun asked.  “Could he have the Gamma Hydra virus?”

 

“The scanners say no,” Ryeowook replied. “And although his hair is changing color he doesn’t look older.”

 

“His hair color looks blond to me, not gray,” Lieutenant Kim pointed out, while observing Yunho and Jaejoong closely. “Could this be Joong related?”

 

“That was my first thought, but if it is Jaejoong claims not to know anything about it.”

 

“Is that not his standard answer for almost everything involving his people?” Lieutenant Kim asked.  “He is not truthful or forthcoming when it comes to his mysterious race.”

 

“I believe him,” Ryeowook said defensively.  “He is very worried for Yunho and he had his reasons for not being truthful before.”

 

Lieutenant Kim turned his piercing gaze on the doctor.  “And what if he has new reasons for not being truthful now?”

 

“What are you suggesting, Lieutenant Kim?” Commander Cho asked as he watched the lieutenant approach the captain’s bed.

 

“I am suggesting that the captain might be undergoing a change. Doctor Cho does not think the captain’s mind is deteriorating, so what if it is _evolving_?” Lieutenant Kim questioned as he tapped Jaejoong on the shoulder causing the Joong to sit up and glare at him.

 

The lieutenant was unbothered by the Joong’s glare and immune to any telepathic manipulations sent his way.  He reached out and gently opened Yunho’s eyes.

 

Jaejoong gasped as the lieutenant’s actions showed Yunho’s eyes.  “He has Guardian eyes…”

 

“Guardian eyes,” Ryeowook repeated and he walked up to inspect the captain’s eyes. They were not cloudy, but instead crystal blue. His eyes were the same as Changmin’s and Jaejoong’s when they were in their Joong forms.  The same crystal blue color of the water that filled the Guardian of Time.

 

“It is highly likely he is changing into a Joong,” Lieutenant Kim pointed out.  “If he behaves like his son did when he acquired his Joong powers then no one on this ship is safe.”

 

Commander Cho tapped his combadge.  “Lieutenant Yuri, bring the Custos Humanae Vitae to sickbay immediately.”

 

“What are you planning,” Ryeowook asked, alarmed.  “If you put that thing on him it will not just affect him.  Jaejoong and Changmin will both be affected by it.”

 

“I’m putting it on you,” Kyuhyun explained.  “I am also going to order that a shuttle be prepared if we need to beam him off this ship, and we will if anyone so much as comes down with a mild headache.”

 

“I’d also recommend that the area around sickbay be evacuated along with the areas directly above and below it,” Lieutenant Kim proposed.

 

“Agreed,” Commander Cho stated, eyeing the lieutenant.  “There is another safety protocol we need to set in motion.”

 

“Computer, this is Lieutenant Kim; enact Safety protocol J138KC98.”

 

Commander Cho tapped his combadge, “Lieutenant Sooyoung, Safety Protocol J128KC98 has been enacted.”

 

                                                               ***************

 

Dr. Jin paced the cabin with the shrieking Changmin.  “I don’t know what to do, little man.  Commander Cho said you love to eat but these quarters are devoid of food or personality.”

 

Then, as if magically summoned, the doors to the cabin opened and Lieutenant Sunggyu entered withtwo bowls of food. 

 

“Wow,” Dr. Jin said as he grabbed a bowl from the lieutenant.  “Is this mac and cheese?”

 

Sunggyu, who was looking more sour than usual, complained as he set the other bowl down on a table, “How do I know?  One minute I was innocently doing a diagnostic test and the next I was breaking into the captain’s quarters and stealing food.”

 

“It is mac and cheese,” Dr. Jin said in a delighted voice as he sat down on the sofa with the baby.  “And you brought silverware, too.”

 

“I brought whatever I was mentally commanded to bring,” Sunggyu said as he plopped himself down on the sofa beside Jin.  “And apparently I am supposed to stay here.”

 

“Welcome to the babysitter’s club,” Dr. Jin told him as he offered a spoonful of mac and cheese to Changmin, who had stopped crying but had no interest in the food.  Changmin was too busy eyeing Sunggyu suspiciously.

 

“Are these your quarters?” 

 

“No, these are Lieutenant Kim’s quarters,” Jin answered.

 

“Why are we in his quarters?”

 

“Because Jaejoong allowed me to come in here…before that I was out in the hall with a very loud and unhappy baby.”

 

“Hmmm…Lieutenant Kim’s quarters, you say,” Sunggyu stated as he examined the cabin interestedly.  “Kind of plain, isn’t it?  


“Yes,” Jin agreed.

 

“I like it,” Sunggyu said smiling.  “Shows he is dedicated to his job.”

 

“Shows he hasn’t had time to decorate.”

 

“You do realize we don’t actually know each other.”

 

“Oh, that’s right!  We have never officially met,” Dr. Jin stated, being extra friendly.  “I hear about you all the time, so I feel like I know you already.”

 

Sunggyu groaned and slouched.  “I can only imagine what you have heard.”

 

“It isn’t all bad.  I mean, most of it is very complimentary towards you.”

 

“Really?” Sunggyu asked suspiciously. “Woohyun doesn’t say anything bad about me?”

 

Dr. Jin offered the food to the baby again, who was still watching Sunggyu with interest.  “No, not really…I mean, there isn’t anything wrong with being asexual.”

 

“I’m not asexual!” Sunggyu exclaimed, causing Changmin to giggle. 

 

Jin looked down at the baby that appeared to be in much better spirits.  “Like I said, even if you were asexual there is anything wrong with it.  It isn’t like it is a disease.”

 

Sunggyu scowled at the baby, who was giggling and flapping his chubby little arms at him. “Is he laughing at me?”

 

“Yep,” Jin replied, amused.  “Maybe _you_ should try to feed him.”

 

“I don’t like kids, including this rude little guy!”

 

“He’s not rude!  He’s empathic and you’re funny,” Jin told Sunggyu with his voice full of disapproval.  He handed Changmin another spoonful of mac and cheese, and to his delight the toddler opened his mouth and accepted the food.  “How can you not like kids?”

 

“I just don’t.”

 

“That isn’t natural.”  


“It’s natural for me.”

 

“You should try to like this baby,” Jin told him, “especially considering who his parents are.”

 

“I don’t like people based on who their parents are,” Sunggyu informed the doctor.  “Why am I even here?  Aren’t there like 800 better candidates on this ship that would make better babysitters than me?”

 

“I’m starting to think there are, but apparently his Joong dad doesn’t agree,” Jin replied and tried to sound cheerful as he explained, “Try to be less irritated.  Remember, we are with an empathic baby and he has had a very rough day.  His dad isn’t feeling well.”

 

“You mean the captain?”

 

“Yes, something is going on with him and his other dad is trying to help him.”

 

“Something?”

 

“We don’t know, but the captain is in a lot of pain…and this little guy could feel all of it.”

 

Changmin, who had taken the spoon from Jin and was feeding himself, looked up at Sunggyu with big eyes.

 

“You are still rude,” Sunggyu told the toddler.  “I am sorry you had to feel that, but I am not worried because your dad can handle this; he can handle anything.  He will be fine.  He’s awesome.  He’s the captain.”

 

To the relief of them both Changmin quickly focused on eating again and did not start bawling.

 

“Hopefully, the captain is feeling better,” Jin stated.  “And that is why Changmin appears to be in a better mood.”

 

“Or he just likes food and finds me pathetic,” Sunggyu said drily.

 

“Or that.”

 

“Hey!” Sunggyu exclaimed.  “You were supposed to disagree with me!”

 

“Was I?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Sorry,” Jin told him.  “You are not pathetic at—” the door chimed interrupting the doctor.  “Will you get that…I kinda have my hands full.”

 

Sunggyu sighed and got up to answer the door.  The door swooshed open to show a very irate looking Dr. Nam.

 

Woohyun’s expression quickly changed from anger to disbelief.  “Sunggyu!”

 

Sunggyu’s eyes narrowed and he stated very professionally, “Dr. Nam.”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I have permission to be here.  What are you doing here?”

 

Woohyun looked completely lost as he tried his best to not sound crazy.  “I wanted to talk to Lieutenant Kim.”

 

“Whatever for?” Sunggyu asked as he blocked the view inside the cabin from Woohyun.

 

“I wanted to tell him not to take advantage of you.”

 

Sunggyu laughed.  “I assure you he is not taking advantage of me.”

 

Woohyun continued, choosing not to take Sunggyu’s words to heart.  “I don’t want him taking advantage of you because I was a fucking idiot once again.”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

“Everybody on this damn ship knows what I am talking about!  I promise I don’t do these things to hurt you.  When I do these stupid things, I don’t think of them as a big deal.  It’s just sex and it doesn’t have any romantic connotations to me,” Woohyun tried to explain.  “It’s just like…like exercise.”

 

“Exercise…”  SungGyu repeated, his annoyance starting to show.

 

“Well, enjoyable exercise.”

 

“Go away!”

 

“No, not until you understand that sex is just sex to me.”

 

“I don’t care who you have sex with.”

 

“That is a lie.”

 

Sunggyu let his agitation show in his voice.  “No, you _wish_ I cared, but I don’t.  Have sex with half the crew if you want…wait, you probably already have.”

 

“Two people!” Woohyun screamed.  “Two people!  Why does everybody think I am sexing up the crew!  Two freaking people!”

 

“I don’t care how many it is!”

 

“That is a lie and we both know it!  You have no reason to be jealous!  You are the reason why I am here!  You are the reason I gave up everything I’d ever known!”

 

“Oh, like I have never heard that before,” Sunggyu barked back at him.  “It’s such a rough life for you…living on a luxury class starship.”

 

“I didn’t even know what your ship was like when I agreed to help you!”

 

“Well, I don’t care what you gave up,” Sunggyu informed him.  “I won’t be made to feel guilty for choices you made!”

 

“That isn’t what I am trying to do,” WooHyun pleaded. “I just want you to understand that what I feel for the _two_ people I have had sex with on this ship is minimal compared to what I feel for you.  I love you!”

 

“Well, I don’t love you.  I also don’t respect you…and honestly, I don’t even like you anymore!”

 

Woohyun looked like he was going to faint.  “Sunggyu, you don’t mean that.”

 

“But I do!  Leave Lieutenant Kim alone, it’s not his fault we are not together—that is your fault.  I’m so grateful I found out the truth about you before I committed myself to you, because contrary to popular opinion I am not asexual!”

 

“Sunggyu,” Woohyun implored as he reached for the other man, but Sunggyu avoided his grasp and shut the doors to the cabin in his face.

 

“Wow,” Jin, who was still sitting with Changmin on the couch, remarked.  “That sounded really painful.”

 

Sunggyu ignored him, walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, not replying to the doctor.

 

The doctor set Changmin on the floor, got up, and followed Sunggyu to the bedroom.  “You were being childish for letting him think you were with Lieutenant Kim though; that wasn’t cool.”

 

“How do you know I’m not?”  Sunggyu asked, while he stared up at the ceiling.  “I could be!”

 

“No, you are not, but why would he think that?”

 

“I know Woohyun hates him, so I told some meddlesome friends that I should hook up with him.”

 

“Oh, I see…but honestly, you don’t look like the ‘hook-up’ type,” Jin told him as he watched Changmin, who was trying to climb up on the bed with the lieutenant.

 

“I’m not,” Sunggyu admitted and let out a bitter laugh.  “I’d probably be blissfully happy right now if I were the type.”

 

Jin reached down, picked up Changmin, and placed him up on the bed.  “He’s my co-worker but your secret is safe with me.”

 

“Ow!” Sunggyu cried out as Changmin climbed up on him and lay down on Sunggyu’s chest.

 

“The very empathic baby likes you,” Dr. Jin said fondly as he smiled down at them.  “He wants to make you feel better.  Jaejoong said not to let anybody touch him, but he touched you first, so it shouldn’t count against us.”

 

Sunggyu ran his hand through the toddler’s hair and said softly, “They say the grown version of Changmin was beyond such silly emotions as love.  This little guy grows up to be a very wise man.”

 

 

                                                                  ***********************

 

 

Ryeowook sat by Yunho’s hospital bed, watching both the monitors and the couple on the bed.  For the last hour, Jaejoong had not moved from Yunho.  The doctor watched as the Joong strained to maintain the tentative link with his mate, but never once did he waver.  Ryeowook knew that the link with Jaejoong was the only thing protecting Yunho from experiencing the pain of his changing brain.

 

And then abruptly the monitors alerted Ryeowook that Yunho had fallen into a deep sleep.  The doctor got up and walked to the side of the bed and waited for the Joong to release himself from the link.  A few minutes later Jaejoong sat up and looked at the doctor.

 

“Did you manage to put him to sleep?”

 

Jaejoong, who looked unusually tired, looked back down at Yunho, whose hair was completely flaxen now.  “No, this sleep…this is his own.”

 

Dr.  Cho looked at the monitors above Yunho.  “Is he a Joong, now?”  


“I don’t know,” Jaejoong admitted as he reached up and ran his hand through his own hair.  “This is beyond my understanding.”

 

“He looks like a Joong.”

 

“Is there nothing different about him?” Jaejoong asked, looking up at the monitors.  “What do your primitive machines say?”

 

Ryeowook refused to be baited as he explained, “If I didn’t know who these readings belonged to I’d say they belonged to the lovechild of a human and Betazoid.”

 

“Betazoids are a telepathic species in your Federation,” Jaejoong said, remembering what he had been told in the past.

 

“Yes, but the children of Betazoids and humans are usually only empathic.”

 

Jaejoong stroked Yunho’s face.  “But your monitors say I’m just a regular human, correct?”

 

“Yes, so it appears the Joong ability to fool technology does not apply here.”

 

The Joong looked thoughtful.  “Does it?  Or does it mean nothing?  Changmin…when he was grown and his Joong half had emerged, the computers showed he was different…didn’t they?”  


“It showed that he wasn’t entirely human,” Ryeowook admitted.  “But the readings never alluded to the full extent of his mental powers.”

 

Jaejoong slid off Yunho and laid down beside him on the bed with his arms wrapped around his mate.  “I can feel a change in Yunho…even while he sleeps I can feel it.  I think your machines might be right for once—I think he is empathic.”

 

Ryeowook grinned.  “Well, there is always a first time for everything.”

 

“Even in his sleep he is more controlled than Changmin was,” Jaejoong stated, eyeing the necklace around the doctor’s neck distastefully.  “I doubt he will be any harm to anyone.  Yunho knows his mind and knows his emotions…he doesn’t lash out.”

 

“We have to be safe though.”

 

“Yes,” Jaejoong admitted.  “I understand why you think you have to try and protect the crew, but I am just telling you it is unnecessary.”

 

“I can’t just take your word for it.”

 

“You mean the others won’t take my word for it.”

 

“That is correct.”

 

“I will not allow the necklace to be placed on Yunho.”

 

 “We have no intention of doing that.”

 

“Let’s hope not,” Jaejoong replied, snuggling in closer to Yunho on the crowded bed. 

 

“Dr. Jin reports that Changmin is sleeping and he ate,” Ryeowook informed the Joong.  “He’s doing fine.”

 

Jaejoong closed his eyes.  “I know this.”

 

“Of course, but why did you have Lieutenant Sunggyu join them?”

 

Jaejoong leaned over and kissed Yunho’s cheek before explaining, “Yunho thinks very highly of that young man, and I knew Changmin would not find his mind distasteful.  If something goes wrong here…I want Changmin with someone who is competent, and the young lieutenant has repeatedly shown he is extremely adaptable in adverse situations.”

 

“Do you think when Yunho wakes up it will be over?”

 

Jaejoong sat back up and eyed Dr. Cho thoughtfully. “I think that would be wishful thinking and not the reality we will be presented with.  We have no idea what triggered this change.  We need to contact my home world.  This could be only the beginning.”

 

Ryeowook sighed, tapping his combadge.  “Commander Cho, Jaejoong insists that he must contact the Joong home world.”   

 


	3. And There Was Love…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Kyuhyun leads the search for a Guardian of Time with the help of the crew. Yunho awakens encompassed by the sweet embrace of a Jaejoong’s love. While Woohyun mourns the love that never was, Lieutenant Sunggyu and Dr. Jin continue to watch over the child in their charge.

“I need the real stuff,” WooHyun whined as he leaned over the bar at Ten Forward.

 

Shindong, who was now the head bartender of Ten Foreword, sighed and shook his head.  “No, you don’t.”

 

Woohyun sat up, guzzled down another glass of synthehol and then placed it roughly on the bar.  “He doesn’t even like me…he said he doesn’t even like me.”

 

“I’m sure that isn’t true.  You are very likable,” Shindong assured the younger man as he wiped down the bar.

 

Woohyun brightened.  “I am?”

 

“You are.”

 

“Thank you,” Woohyun told the bartender with a big smile, but as soon as the smile appeared it faded away into a frown.  “He said he doesn’t respect me.”

 

“Well, I’ve always said it is better to be liked than respected.”

 

WooHyun pondered the other man’s words and asked, “Are you saying you don’t respect me either?”

 

“Currently, not so much.”

 

The doctor placed his hand over his heart and explained, “But I’m heartbroken…my precious, perfect Sunggyu—the love of my life—was in that horrible person’s quarters...why?  Do you think they are having sex?”

 

Shindong frowned.  “I don’t know.”

 

“But what do you think?”

 

“I don’t think about man sex, ever.  I am a breast man,” Shindong told the doctor as he poured him another drink.  “I couldn’t even resist my own breasts that time I got turned into a woman.”

 

“Ewww….”

 

“Don’t judge.”

 

“Okay, I won’t.  I won’t because I’m an open-minded man…I’m open to all kinds of things.  I am fun to have sex with—unlike Lieutenant Kim.  I bet he is super uptight.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Huh?”  Woohyun asked after downing another drink.

 

“They are both lieutenants and both are Kims, so I guess if they got married they wouldn’t have to change their names.”

 

Woohyun gasped.  “Shut your face!”

 

Shindong smirked.

 

“I was talking about the smart one!”

 

“They are both smart,” the bartender pointed out.

 

“Oh, shit; they are!”  Woohyun realized.  “Quit reminding me how wonderful they are for each other.  You stink!”

 

Shindong lifted his arm and sniffed his armpit.  “Not today.”

 

“Sunggyu…he’s my perfect Gyu, and he’s perfect at everything,” Woohyun informed the other man.  “I love him, but Jackson’s ass was so tempting.  It was so perky that I just had to—”

 

“—Dr. Nam,” Dr. Cho’s voice emanated from his combadge, interrupting him and saving Shindong from learning more than he ever wanted to know about Jackson’s buttocks.  “I am going to need you to go to a senior officer briefing in my place.  I need to monitor the captain closely.”

 

Woohyun sobered immediately and tapped his combadge.  “What is wrong with the captain?”

 

“Did Nurse Lee not notify you?” 

 

“No.”

 

“That is unfortunate, but report to the briefing room.  I will have Nurse Lee update you on the captain’s condition,” Dr. Cho told the doctor.

 

Shindong watched as WooHyun rushed toward the exit without a backwards glance. 

 

 

                                                    **************

 

 

“So, how are we supposed to find a Guardian?”  Lieutenant Yuri, who was standing in for Lieutenant Sunggyu, asked.  “I was under the impression that we have been actively searching for one since we began this mission.”

 

Kyuhyun, who sat at the head of the conference table, explained, “You are correct, but we have to intensify our search efforts.”

 

“Intensify our search efforts?”  Commander Yoochun repeated with a scowl on his face.  He sat at the opposite end of the table from Kyuhyun, looking none too pleased.  He was very worried about the captain and annoyed that Lieutenant Sunggyu had been nabbed for babysitting duties by Jaejoong. “In other words, your plan is to pray that a Guardian announces itself.”

 

Lieutenant Sooyoung, who sat beside Commander Cho, spoke up and clarified for the engineer and Lieutenant Yuri, “While we have been on alert for any mention of a Guardian…we haven’t been using our entire ship resources. If Commander Cho will allow me, I will take over the search personally.  I will have all subspace frequencies monitored and be on the alert for any mention of time travel, or ancient monuments…and other choice wording.”

 

Commander Cho looked relieved as he replied, “Lieutenant Sooyoung, you are now in charge of finding a Guardian.”

 

“If we combine the resources of both the communications and science departments it will greatly enhance our efforts,” Lieutenant Kim, who sat to the left of Commander Yoochun, pointed out. “I will be happy to assist you, Lieutenant Sooyoung.  I am fluent in multiple languages and have multiple degrees in the study of languages.”

 

“Your help will be greatly appreciated,” Lieutenant Sooyoung replied as she stood up.  She turned to face Commander Cho and asked, “Commander, I request that I and Lieutenant Kim be dismissed so we can begin our search.”

 

“You both are dismissed,” Commander Cho responded, and the two lieutenants quickly left the conference room to begin their work.

 

Dr. Nam, who had been quiet during the briefing unless asked a direct question, casually asked, “So how long exactly have Dr. Kim and Lieutenant Sunggyu been babysitting the child?”

 

“Since 0915,” Commander Cho answered.  “Why do you ask?”

 

Woohyun grinned and informed the commander, “It just makes me very hopeful.”

 

Yoochun glared at the doctor and demanded, “Hopeful about what exactly?”

 

“About everything,” the doctor informed him while practically glowing.

 

 

                        *****************************

 

 

And there was love…

 

Great and endless love surrounding him…

 

His mind was at ease and he slept, heartened by the love…

 

Endless love that was warm, comforting, all-encompassing and extending throughout all of time…

 

His eyes flew open and his gaze latched on to his mate, who was smiling down at him.  _“Is that you? Is that you I feel?”_

 

 _“You feel my love for you,”_ Jaejoong telepathically replied as he threaded his fingers through Yunho’s hair. 

 

Yunho smiled back at Jaejoong _.  “It’s amazing.”_

_“I know…because your love for me feels the same way.”_

_“I can feel your love…the way you can feel mine?”_

_“Yes.”_

 

Yunho didn’t say or direct any thought toward his mate for a moment as the full meaning of the situation dawned on him.

 

Jaejoong closed his eyes and answered the unasked question aloud, “No, it isn’t normal.  I have never known of it happening when a Joong takes a mate that is not of Joong.”

 

“Earth boys are special,” Yunho joked, trying to hide his growing feeling of unease. 

 

Jaejoong leaned down and chastely kissed his mate on the lips before replying, “That they are.”

 

“Speaking of Earth boys, where is Changmin?”

 

“He’s a Joong boy.”

 

“He would disagree.”

 

“I don’t doubt the adult version would,” Jaejoong agreed.  “But the baby version is very much of Joong.  He’s fine, I have Dr. Jin and your pet watching him.  I am so glad I didn’t kill Dr. Jin for daring to touch our son earlier today.”

 

“I’m glad you didn’t either…which pet?”

 

“Your good one.”

 

Yunho inhaled and exhaled and asked again, “Which pet?”

 

“Lieutenant Sunggyu is watching Changmin with Dr. Jin.  He has a very refreshing mind, plus he is good at surviving disasters.”

 

Yunho nodded his head in agreement with Jaejoong’s assessment of the lieutenant.  “I can’t disagree, I just hope I am half as good as he is.”

 

“You are going to be fine,” Jaejoong replied, reassuring his mate. 

 

“When I looked in the mirror…I thought I was aging, but I’m not, am I?”

 

“No.”

 

“Am I a Joong?”

 

“No, I don’t think so…not completely, but you look like one; well, in our pure form.”

 

Yunho abruptly got off the hospital bed almost knocking Jaejoong off it.  “You mean in your hermaphrodite form!”

 

Jaejoong started laughing as Yunho’s fear flooded him.  “You are suddenly an empath, but this is what bothers you the most?”

 

“Yes!”  Yunho replied anxiously as his hands flew down to examine his genitalia.

 

Jaejoong started laughing so hard he had to hold his belly.

 

Ryeowook, who had just walked into the room, immediately put the captain’s mind at ease.  “You are still all male.  You don’t have any female organs.”

 

Yunho sighed in relief.  “Thank you, Doctor.”

 

“Yet,” Jaejoong quipped.

 

“It isn’t over?”  Yunho asked, alarmed.  “The excruciating pain is over, so I was hoping the entire thing was over.”

 

“I can’t be certain,” Ryeowook explained.  “We have nothing to compare it with.  Jaejoong suspects it isn’t over.”

 

Jaejoong, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, reached out and pulled Yunho closer, wrapping comforting arms around his mate.  “I just don’t know.  I don’t understand why it would stop with just giving you empathic powers…there is so much more to being a Joong.”

 

Yunho’s face filled with dread.  “Plus, you Joongs shift.  You do stuff in stages.”

 

Jaejoong nodded his head.  “That is correct.”

 

“Doctor, I see you have the necklace on…is that to protect you from me?”  Yunho asked, changing his focus to more concrete problems.

 

“It is,” Ryeowook replied.  “But Jaejoong says it isn’t necessary.  We also have the area around sickbay evacuated.” 

 

“That’s smart,” Yunho agreed.  “Other than actually feeling Jaejoong’s love I don’t feel any different.”

 

“You don’t feel anybody else’s emotions?”  Ryeowook inquired.

 

“I don’t—what happened?” Yunho said, gasping as he turned around to look at Jaejoong. 

 

“I blocked my emotions from you,” Jaejoong explained.  “On Joong it is what polite society does.”

 

“But I like your emotions.”

 

Jaejoong lifted the block and smiled back at his timeless love.  “And I like your emotions.”

 

Yunho grinned at Jaejoong while answering Dr. Cho’s question, “No, I don’t think I feel anyone else’s emotions.  I just feel Jaejoong’s love.”

 

“I’m going to get Changmin,” Jaejoong stated as he got off the bed.  “Before either one of you object, he will be absolutely fine.”

 

“Can you be sure of that?” Yunho asked, alarmed.

 

“Yes, because I am his birth parent and I won’t let him be anything else but fine,” Jaejoong informed his mate.  “You let Ryeowook do some of his prehistoric tests on you that he’s no doubt dying to subject you to while I go to get our son.”

 

Yunho looked at Jaejoong knowingly.  “I know you must miss him.”

 

“I do miss him, and when I step out of this room I will miss you,” Jaejoong told his mate.  “If you two aren’t together I’m always longing for one of you.”

 

 

                                                   ************************

 

 

Commander Cho was in the Captain’s Ready Room going through personnel files when the door chimed.

 

“Enter,” Commander Cho ordered from behind Yunho’s desk.

 

Lieutenant Sooyoung walked into the room.  “Commander Cho.”

 

“Lieutenant Sooyoung, how can I help you?”

 

“Lieutenant Kim and I have found something interesting while searching for any references to the Guardians.”

 

Kyuhyun folded his arms in front of his chest and commanded, “Go on.”

 

“While we have found no direct references to the Guardians, we did discover that a planet by the name of Orden a half a sector away was being attacked by people in search of a Joong.”

 

“Attacked?”

 

“It seems that many space capable species have bombarded this world in hopes of finding a Joong.  They have attacked the planet’s people and have even taken some of its people into slavery.  The planet isn’t highly developed, and it is at the mercy of those in search of the Joong.”

 

Kyuhyun looked down at the desk.  “I have found that those who search out the Joong are not known for their mercy.”

 

“No, Sir,” Sooyoung agreed.  “It seems the people are also being tortured in hopes of finding the Joong, who would heal itself and therefore they believe reveal itself.”

 

Commander Cho closed his eyes.  “As terrible as this news is…we are searching for a Guardian, not for a Joong.”

 

“But who better than a Joong to tell us where a Guardian is?” 

 

Kyuhyun stiffened.  “Joongs have not proven to be trustworthy in the past.”

 

“No, but their mind manipulations would have no effect on Lieutenant Kim or myself.  We would not allow the Joong on the ship.”

 

“And Jaejoong is a very powerful Joong,” Commander Cho added, nodding his head.  “He would also be able to keep it in line.” 

 

“Yes, our thoughts exactly.”

 

“Provide Ensign Eunhyuk with the necessary coordinates to the planet Orden and we will head there at maximum warp.”

 

                                                 *********************

 

Sunggyu had been sleeping lightly when Changmin started to stir and woke him.  He reached his arms up and braced the child who was attempting to stand up on his stomach, to keep him from tumbling off the bed.  “Whoa there, kid.”

 

The toddler ignored him; his gaze was fixated on the doctor.  

 

The lieutenant sat up quickly, while still holding onto Changmin, and questioned, “What are you doing?”

 

The doctor was sitting on the floor by a bedside table where he had been rummaging through its drawers.  He was currently looking peculiarly at a small green stone box.  “I’m snooping.”

 

“Are you certain you are not stealing?”  Sunggyu snapped as he swiped the green box out of the doctor’s hands.

 

The doctor tried unsuccessfully to snatch the green box back from the testy lieutenant.  “I was not!”

 

Sunggyu looked inside the box and saw a ring.  “I would hope not!  Wait, is he married?”

 

Dr. Jin got up off the floor and sat down on the bed beside the lieutenant.  He reached out his arms for Changmin, who quickly went to him.  “Maybe he is engaged or separated, or maybe he is divorced.”

 

“Hmmm…that would make more sense, since he has the ring here—wait!  What I am doing!” Sunggyu yelped as he closed the box and swiftly put it back in the drawer, but before closing it he stopped to gawk at some odd-looking figurines that were also in the drawer.  “Those are creepy looking.”

 

“That they are,” Dr. Jin agreed, while making funny faces at the baby.

 

Sunggyu quickly closed the drawer.  “Now you have me snooping!”

 

“I was bored; I couldn’t help myself,” Jin said in a sing song voice for Changmin’s benefit.  “Did you feel how bored I was, Little Guy?  Did it wake you up?  I’m very sorry for disturbing your rest.  Dr. Jin will be all happy now.”

 

“Why would your boredom wake him up?  Wouldn’t boredom make him sleepy?  It makes me sleepy… well, almost everything makes me sleepy,” Sunggyu conceded. 

 

Jin shrugged but kept making funny faces at Changmin.  “Empaths’ minds work differently than ours.”

 

“Well, duh.”

 

“Duh, Duh, Duh, Duh!” Jin mimicked loudly while singing to the amusement of Changmin, who reached up and patted his cheeks.

 

Sunggyu watched the doctor closely.  “You are really good with him.”

 

“I did an extended rotation in pediatrics on Earth,” Dr. Jin explained.  “We had a baby girl there that was the daughter of Betazoid and a human.  She was a very powerful empath and she was very fond of me.”

 

“Is it because you are like a big kid?”

 

Jin’s mouth gaped open causing both Changmin and Sunggyu to laugh.   “I will have you know I graduated with honors from Starfleet Medical.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you aren’t like a big kid.  It’s a good thing.  I sometimes wish—what’s wrong with him?”  Sunggyu asked as Changmin suddenly became restless, trying his best to escape from Jin’s grasp.

 

Jin immediately sat at the toddler down on the floor.  “I don’t know.”

 

“Jaejoong!  Jaejoong!  Jaejoong!” Changmin excitedly prattled on and on as his little feet hurried out of the bedroom.  “Jaejoong!  Jaejoong!  Jaejoong!”

 

Sunggyu and Jin followed him into the living quarters and watched as the doors to the quarters swooshed open, Jaejoong swiftly entering the room and swooping Changmin up into his arms.

 

They watched as a tearful Jaejoong embraced his son while kissing his sweet, happy face, and then without saying a word turned around and left the cabin.

 

Jin, who had his hand over his heart, declared, “How adorable was that?”

 

“You are welcome!”  Sunggyu grumbled to the Joong that had just departed without so much as a thank you.

 

 

                                                  *************************

 

 

Yunho sat on the hospital bed, fighting the urge to get up and do something—anything—but sit still like a good patient.  He was very fond of Ryeowook, but he was already exasperated with the tests and they had just started.

 

When Ryeowook stepped away to update Commander Cho on the captain’s status, Yunho considered making a run for it when he felt the ship shift into warp drive.  

 

He was seconds away from asking the computer about their intended destination when he felt an unpleasant feeling…like darkness creeping up on him.  The feeling reminded him of the scent of a bad odor that was far away, but with every second it got stronger and fouler.  He was reminded of the time when he was a new lieutenant in the landing party on Priva Nine; that was in the demilitarized zone between the Federation and the Cardassians.  They had come across a group of dead settlers that the Cardassians had murdered and left out in the sun to rot. 

 

He could only compare the dark feeling to the foul odor that comes with needless death and decay. 

 

 _“It will be okay,”_ Jaejoong told him telepathically.  _“The feeling will change soon.”_

_“It’s terrible…it’s like darkness without the possibility of light.”_

_“But it will be gone soon, and you will see there is light in the darkness.”_

“Captain, are you okay?”  Ryeowook asked, noticing the spike in Yunho’s vitals as he approached the other man.

 

Before Yunho could reply Yoochun walked into the room and the foul feeling was gone and it was replaced with pleasant feelings...fondness, friendship, and even love; and they were like a beacon of light aimed at Yunho.

 

“I’m fine, Doctor Cho,” Yunho said, collecting himself and quickly realizing what he had felt.

 

“I’m glad to see you are not dead,” Yoochun told him as he came to stand in front of Yunho, giving him a good looking over.   The engineer tried to appear unworried but Yunho could feel the truth.  Yoochun has been very worried for his friend.

 

Yunho grinned at his friend.  “Not yet.”

 

“What are you doing here?”  Ryeowook demanded, none too pleased to see the chief engineer.  “This area is restricted.”

 

“Yes, it is restricted…but not necessarily against the person in charge of engineering…it’s funny how those forcefields had energy fluctuations right when I was going to pass through them.”

 

“Imagine that,” Yunho said, still smirking at his friend. 

 

Ryeowook turned to gawk at Yunho.  “You are encouraging him?”

 

“Never,” Yunho denied.  “I am glad to see him though, especially since he doesn’t appear to be experiencing any discomfort.”

 

“None at all,” Yoochun told them both and then tapped his head.  “No more brain damage than usual.”

 

Yunho expression quickly soured, remembering the dark feeling.  “Don’t even tease about that.”

 

“I always tease about that,” Yoochun told him, studying Yunho intently.  “Kangin was really worried about you, so I had to come check on you myself.  You know the medical department isn’t exactly up to par with the rest of the ship and Jaejoong seems to be falling down on the job.”

 

“Jaejoong does seem to be slacking lately,” Yunho teased back at the engineer.  “No doubt, it’s his revenge for me feeding Changmin.”

 

Ryeowook rolled his eyes and ran a handheld scanner over the engineer and found him to be in perfect health.

 

Yoochun smirked.  “You are probably right; that vengeful Joong.”

 

Yunho grinned.  “Such a bad bond mate; timeless love my ass.”

 

Yoochun made a show of looking Yunho up and down and then stated, “I’ve got to say, I’m not a fan of the flaxen hair.”

 

“You don’t like it?”  Yunho asked as he reached up and ran a hand through his hair.  “It even feels softer…fluffy.”

 

“I don’t think anybody who survived the planet of the dinosaurs with your spouse will ever look fondly on flaxen hair or anything else that reminds them of pregnant Joongs,” Yoochun declared, causing even Ryeowook to chuckle.

 

“Ah, that makes sense,” Yunho agreed reaching up to tenderly touch his nose as the memory of Jaejoong breaking it resurfaced.

 

“I’m glad to see that you look well,” Yoochun told him, letting the relief slip into his voice. 

 

“Don’t worry, I will be fine.”

 

“Well, since you are one of the three and half people I like on this ship; I’ve got to watch out for you.”

 

Yunho’s eyes widened.  “Three and a half, now?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Who are the other two and half?”

 

“Well, I will give my favorite future robot half a point since he’s so small.”

 

Yunho laughed.  “I suppose a point goes Kangin.”

 

Yoochun nodded his head.

 

“And the other one?”  Yunho prompted. 

 

“It’s divided up,” Yoochun explained.  “Lieutenant Sunggyu takes the majority of that point, but he can’t know.   I don’t want him to get cocky.”

 

“Of course not,” Yunho replied, nodding his head, but a huge grin had formed on his face as he felt Jaejoong’s love getting closer and he also felt warmth and love he instinctively recognized as Changmin.  “Go on.”

 

“Lieutenant Sooyoung is competent and she’s very good at annoying your spouse, so she gets an eighth of a point, and the new doctor gets a hopeful eighth of point because I find him cute and that would be it.”

 

“I love you, too,” Ryeowook grumbled.

 

Yoochun turned to face the doctor.  “Hey, don’t forget that time you and your husband were having sex and let a phaser get taken by the enemy.  I almost died due to your negligence, don’t forget—because I haven’t.  If it weren’t for the Guardian and probably _Heechul the Divine_ I would be dead right now.”

 

Ryeowook paled, remembering the incident all too well.  Yoochun had been merciless in his report and Starfleet had almost demoted Kyuhyun. “I haven’t forgotten.”

 

“You better keep your grubby little hands off my babysitter,” Jaejoong demanded as he strolled into the room with a very jovial Changmin, who immediately reached out his arms for Yunho the minute he saw him.

 

Yunho took Changmin from Jaejoong and glowed as he felt his son’s love emanating from him.  “How is my beautiful boy?”

 

“He’s perfect,” Jaejoong said answering for the baby.  “He missed you.”

 

“And I missed him.”

 

“Dr. Jin is a doctor—not your personal babysitter,” Ryeowook informed the Joong who was now sitting on the bed beside Yunho, looking dreamily at his son and mate.

 

“He can be both, because I have thoroughly read his mind and I know he would never hurt a child,” Jaejoong told the doctor and then turned to the engineer.  “For your information, he’s been in love with the same person for ages and I don’t see that changing.”

 

Ryeowook looked intrigued.  “He said he was practicing abstinence…”

 

“Oh, hell,” Yoochun declared.  “Not another one of those people; I am giving his eighth of a point to Changmin, because he is too damn cute.”

 

Yunho nodded his head in complete agreement as he and his son blew kisses to each other.  “He really is.”

 

 

                                    *********************************

 

 

Jin entered the quarters he shared with his younger brother to be immediately engulfed in a warm hug.

 

“Jin!” Ensign Jungkook cried out with relief as he embraced his brother.  “I am so glad you are okay.”

 

The doctor hugged his brother in return, before he pulled away and assured him, “I was never in any danger.”

 

“But they say…they say the Joong can be overly protective.”

 

“I have no doubt of that, but he is a telepath and I am a healer who would never allow any harm to come to a child, especially that child,” Jin explained as he plopped down on the sofa in their living area.  “The kid cried a lot at first but once he chilled it was a breeze.  He’s a smart, insightful and delightful child.  I don’t blame the Joong for being overprotective.”

 

“Does he know…” 

 

“I am sure he knows more about me than I’m even aware of, so yes.”

 

Jungkook sat down beside his brother and glanced at him expectantly.  “So, you were in Namjoon’s quarters…did you talk to him?”

 

“Don’t…”

 

“I was just asking a question.”

 

Jin turned to face his younger brother with a piercing gaze.  “Yes, I talked to him and Commander Cho briefly before I entered his quarters.”

 

“Briefly…”

 

“Very briefly,” Dr. Jin said firmly.  “Don’t snoop!  If you are bored go draw something.”

 

Jungkook shook his head.  “You know I haven’t drawn anything in years.”

 

Jin looked at his younger brother sadly.  “I know, but things change.”

 

“It won’t change…ever.  I am more interested in what you two said—” Jungkook was interrupted when Jin’s combadge went off.

 

“—Dr. Kim, report to deck 18 where we will be setting up a temporary sickbay,” Commander Cho’s voice commanded.

 

“Yes, Sir,” Jin quickly replied before getting up. Before exiting the cabin, he turned to face his brother before leaving.  “I will see you later.”

 

 

                                         ****************************

 

 

“Commander Cho,” Lieutenant Sooyoung said greeting Kyuhyun as she entered the Captain’s Ready Room with Lieutenant Kim.  “We have intercepted another message and this one mentions a Guardian.”

 

The commander looked up from the desk and did not bother to hide his surprise.  “Where is it?”

 

“In the opposite direction of Orden, unfortunately,” Lieutenant Kim replied.  “The message originates from a planet known as Abus Zar.  To reach this planet, we must pass through an area of space with massive meteor fields and frequent ion storms.”

 

“Not an ideal location,” Kyuhyun conceded, his surprise switching to dread.

 

“No,” Lieutenant Sooyoung agreed.  “But there is specific mention of the time portal and there is also mention of Joongs visiting the planet in the past.”

 

“Almost too good to be true,” Lieutenant Kim stated, looking uncertain.

 

Kyuhyun noticed the other officer’s apprehension.  “It was what you were seeking.”

 

“Yes, but honestly, it seems too good to be true and that bothers me.”

 

Sooyoung turned to look at the other lieutenant and pointed out, “If we had not been using our advanced algorithms that you and I developed, we would not have been made aware of this planet.”

 

“But luckily you were,” Commander Cho stated confidently before the other lieutenant could respond.  “We will check out both planets.  I don’t want to put all our eggs in one basket.”

 

“Sir?”  Lieutenant Sooyoung asked, looking confused.

 

Kyuhyun smiled.  “Sorry, it is an old saying from Ryeowook’s home world.  It simply means don't risk everything on the success of one venture.”

 

“I believe that to be a wise decision, Commander Cho,” Lieutenant Kim responded, looking relieved.

 

“The Expectations will change course and head to Abus Zar and we will send a shuttle to Orden.”

 

                                     *******************************

 

“I thought he would never go away,” Jaejoong complained after Ryeowook left the room, leaving him alone with Yunho and their son.

 

“I am sick of tests,” Yunho grumbled as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed, swinging his legs back and forth.

 

Jaejoong got off the bed and set the toddler down on the floor, who immediately scampered off to investigate sickbay.  “Well, we have one more test.”

 

“No, unless you are going to teach me how to block my emotions.”

 

“Block your emotions?”

 

Yunho winked at his husband.  “So, we can have some grown up time.”

 

“In sickbay, really?”

 

“Well, _not_ in sickbay.”

 

“I don’t think they are letting you out anytime soon,” Jaejoong told Yunho as he wandered around sickbay.

 

“I am excelling at being an empath,” Yunho told Jaejoong smugly.  “I don’t get what the big deal is.  I don’t know why I have to stay here.”

 

Jaejoong, who was searching through some cabinets, turned and looked at Yunho and replied telepathically, _“Yoochun.”_

 

Yunho’s cocky attitude evaporated quickly.  _“That was not…nice.”_

_“No empath would find him enjoyable to be around.”_

_“But he changed…you knew he would.”_

_“I did, because I know the effect you have on him.”_

_“That was me.”_

 

_“Didn’t you feel his love and friendship once he saw you?”_

_“Yes, but before that…that was…other humans don’t feel like that, do they?”_

_“Yes, some are even worse, and nothing ever lifts them from their darkness. Then there are some that are always purposely making themselves miserable and they are unpleasant to be around.”_

_“Are there a lot of them on the ship?”_

_“No, not at all; Yoochun is by far the worst on the ship.”_

_“Is he always like that when I am not around?”_

_“No, Kangin and even your pet can lift his darkness.  The late Heechul could also lift it. But none of them come close to the affect you have on him—you obliterate his darkness when he is with you.”_

_“What about Junsu?”_

 

Jaejoong shook his head. 

 

Yunho cringed.  _“But I think…I know he cares for him.”_

_“He does care for him and at times the darkness would lift, but it never left completely and at times his feelings for Junsu only made it grow stronger.”_

_“You would think love would do the opposite.”_

_“His love for you does do the opposite, but his feelings for Junsu are very different from his feelings for you—there is sexual desire and a possessiveness that only feeds the darker parts of Yoochun’s personality,”_ Jaejoong explained as he continued his search.

 

Yunho sighed.  _“I always suspected it was unhealthy and I actively discouraged it for a long time, but I hoped so badly it would work out for him.”_

_“It’s best Junsu is off the ship, and free of his toxic relationship with Yoochun,”_ Jaejoong said telepathically and then added loudly, “Why is there nothing sharp in here?”

 

“Why do you want something sharp?”

 

“Because I am going to cut you.”

 

“What?!” Yunho exclaimed loudly, causing Changmin to stop his explorations of sickbay and look back at his astounded father.

 

“Yunho, I want to see if you can heal yourself,” Jaejoong explained.  “I would have thought they would have tools in here for cutting off limbs.”

 

“We are a little bit more advanced than that.”

 

“I suppose,” Jaejoong admitted as he walked back to Yunho. 

 

“Do you think I can heal myself?”

 

“I don’t know, but I intend to find out,” Jaejoong said as he reached out for his mate’s hand.  “It would really help out with your bad habit of trying to kill us all the time.”

 

“I have been so good since Changmin was born!”  Yunho protested as Jaejoong lifted his hand up and kissed it lovingly. “I haven’t been gravely injured once since he was born.”

 

“Only because I won’t let you off the ship without me.”

 

“I assure—ARGH!”  Yunho cried out as Jaejoong bit him…bit him _hard_ on the hand.

 

Yunho yanked his hand against his chest and glared at his mate.  “I know you didn’t!”

 

“I did,” Jaejoong responded, smiling back at his mate.  “I kissed it first.”

 

“Like that matters!”

 

“Just concentrate on the center of your being and focus on healing yourself.”

 

“Daddy!”  Changmin cried as he hurried up to Yunho’s hospital bed.

 

Yunho got off the bed and picked Changmin up with his uninjured arm.  “It’s okay, Daddy is just getting a taste of what your awful birth-parent did to you when he failed at teaching you how to heal yourself when you were big-boy Changmin.”

 

“I did not fail!”

 

“You totally did!”  Yunho reminded Jaejoong.  “I was the one who got Changmin to heal himself—with love, Jaejoong!  Not by hurting him!  _With Love_!!!”

 

Jaejoong sighed and rolled his eyes at his mate.  “Does being an empath make you overly dramatic or are you growing a uterus?”

 

“That is such a sexist thing to say,” Dr. Cho declared as he entered sickbay.

 

Jaejoong shrugged.  “True; I admit that Lieutenant Sooyoung is twice the man that Yunho is currently…and well, she’s always manlier than you, doctor.  It was sexist of me; I apologize.”

 

Yunho and Ryeowook both glared at Jaejoong while Changmin giggled.

 

“Well, _I_ think she is strikingly beautiful,” Yunho said with a wicked grin. “I am surprised you don’t look more like her actually, since you are supposed to be my ideal form and all.”

 

Jaejoong’s mouth dropped open and he stood stupefied by his mate’s words, causing Changmin’s laughter to increase in volume.

 

Ryeowook chuckled, grinned at the happy baby, and walked over to Yunho.  “Let me see where he bit you.”

 

Yunho, who never took his eyes off the enraged Joong, pulled his hand away from his chest and showed it to Ryeowook, who searched the hand and asked, “Where did he bite you?”

 

“What…wow,” Yunho said, mystified as he looked at his hand. “He practically took a chunk out of it and it is already healed.”

 

Ryeowook grabbed a scanner and ran it over Yunho’s hand.  “That’s amazing.”

 

Jaejoong, who had recovered the ability to talk, offered, “It wasn’t quite a chunk; let me try again.”

 

Yunho winced and pulled Changmin closer to him.  “You are never teaching our son how to heal himself!  Do you understand me?”

 

“You heal faster than Jaejoong,” Ryeowook stated, looking truly amazed.

 

“He does not,” Jaejoong corrected the doctor.  “That was a superficial wound…when have you ever known me to have a superficial wound?”

 

“It didn’t feel superficial,” Yunho informed his mate.  “Also, I remember on the planet with the evil vampire bitches that you had to go into a healing sleep.”

 

“My internal organs were crushed!  Your hand didn’t even bleed!”

 

“There was blood!”

 

“A tiny bit!”

 

“But there was blood!”

 

“Captain,” Ryeowook called out interrupting the bickering spouses.  “You remember how Changmin started acting like a big kid when he discovered his Joong powers?”

  
  
“Yes.”

 

“Well, you are kind of reminding me of him.”

 

Yunho shook his head.  “I assure you I have not regressed.  I am simply taking advantage of the lack of responsibility and aggravating Jaejoong is my second favorite thing to do with him.”


	4. Don't Die!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks always to Amy and Tahoeturquoise!

“Dismissed,” Kyuhyun ordered and the members of the senior staff quickly left the room to prepare the shuttle for departure; all except Lieutenant Kim, who remained seated.  

 

“You are dismissed, Lieutenant Kim,” Kyuhyun stated as he got up to exit the room.

 

“Lieutenant Commander Cho, I was hoping that you would let me reiterate the dangers of sending that particular away team in search of a Joong.”

 

Kyuhyun sat back down and narrowed his gaze.  “Lieutenant Commander?”

 

“That is your proper rank, is it not?"

 

“It is.”

 

“Unlike the captain, you were not promoted when the Expectations made contact with Earth.  I believe there was talk of demoting you.”

 

“What is your point?”

 

“Sending an away team that does not include me or Lieutenant Sooyoung in search of a Joong is foolish and dangerous.”

 

“Lieutenant Sunggyu has proven himself effective against the Joong and he will be in charge of the away team.”

 

“Lieutenant Sunggyu is an extremely competent officer, but he did not subdue the Joong Victoria on his own…he had the assistance of Lieutenant Sooyoung.”

 

“By Starfleet decree either you or Lieutenant Sooyoung must remain on this ship at all times,” Kyuhyun stated confidently.  “When we get to Abus Zar Lieutenant Sooyoung will lead that away mission and you will remain on the ship.”

 

Lieutenant Kim’s resolve remained intact.  “If there is a Guardian on the Planet, would it not be wise to send Jaejoong on that mission?  I am quite confident he is more than capable of handling any Joong that might appear, unlike unshielded humans.”

 

Commander Cho stood abruptly.  “Your objections have been noted.”

 

“Also, you are sending our best pilot on the away mission when this ship will soon be encountering meteor fields and very likely ion storms,” Lieutenant Kiminformed the commander, remaining cool and collected while not moving from his seat.

 

“Our best pilot?” Commander Cho repeated in astonishment.  “He’s a kid straight from the academy.”

 

“The only person currently on this ship with a flight ranking as high as Ensign Jungkook’s is the captain,” Lieutenant Kim pointed out.

 

“Lieutenant Kim, I will repeat that your objections have been noted but my decision stands.”

 

“I will be filing my objections with Starfleet,” Lieutenant Kim informed the commander. 

 

“I am sure you will,” Commander Kyuhyun told the Executive Liaison.  “But make sure your objections are not being influenced by your own personal concerns.”

 

“I would never let my personal concerns interfere with my duty as a Starfleet officer,” Lieutenant Kim told the commander in a respectful tone.  “Since I am dismissed I will go to the shuttle bay and assist in the preparations.”

 

Commander Cho said nothing as the other man exited the room, but once the door was shut he groaned loudly and sat back down.

 

     

                               ************************************

 

“I hate that you are going on this mission,” Lieutenant Sooyoung told her younger brother as they approached the hanger deck.  “I should be the one going on this mission, not you.”

 

“Thanks, Sis,” Minho told her.  “That isn’t worrisome to hear at all.”

 

Sooyoung took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled, then assured her brother, “You will be fine.  I have every confidence in Lieutenant Sunggyu.”

 

“What about me?”  Doctor Nam asked as he approached the siblings.  “Sunggyu and I are the perfect away team.  We have a spotless record of success.”

 

“Didn’t you spend most of your time on one of those perfect missions frozen alive in a creek?”  Sooyoung asked the doctor, narrowing her gaze.

 

Woohyun shivered.  “Don’t remind me; but all of the away team members survived and we accomplished our goal.  I am excited to have another adventure, although I couldn’t help but notice that you objected to my selection for this away mission.”

 

Sooyoung pierced Woohyun with her intelligent gaze.  “Earlier today were you not drunk and close to a mental breakdown in Ten Forward over the state of your relationship with Sunggyu?”

 

Woohyun gaped at her astonished.  “How did you—Donghae.”

 

She nodded her head.

 

“Why the hell is he not in charge of the communications department instead of the transporters?”  Woohyun asked, exasperated.

 

Minho chuckled.  “That’s actually a really good question.”

 

“Indeed, it is,” Sooyoung agreed as they walked into the hanger bay.  “But I must admit that I am very curious regarding your improved optimism, Doctor Nam.”

 

Woohyun’s eyes latched onto his favorite person in the world before he answered Sooyoung.  “ You don’t try to make someone jealous unless you care.”

 

Sooyoung followed the doctor’s gaze to find it firmly planted on Sunggyu, going over the shuttle with Commander Yoochun, who did not look happy.  “Commander Yoochun does not look pleased.”

 

“Does he ever?” Woohyun asked.

 

“Yes,” Sooyoung answered.  “I have seen our Chief Engineer happy before, but never when his most efficient officer is being sent on an away mission.”

 

Minho looked at Woohyun and told him, “You probably need to talk to Sunggyu before we leave.”

 

“Yes,” Lieutenant Sooyoung agreed, nodding her head.  “Assure him you will be acting in a professional manner on the mission.”

 

“I am always professional,” Woohyun protested, but after noting the looks of skepticism on the Choi siblings’ faces he conceded, “I will be on my best behavior and I will reassure him.”

 

“Good,” Minho replied, looking relieved.

 

“I wouldn’t want anything to get in the way of our great team work,” Woohyun informed them as he noticed Dr. Jin and his younger brother, Ensign Jungkook, enter the hanger bay.  Ensign Jungkook looked truly excited as he hurried off to the shuttle and Dr. Jin looked like he was going to throw up.

 

Woohyun walked over to his fellow doctor and laid a comforting hand on his arm.  “I will keep a close eye on him.”

 

“It’s his very first away mission,” Dr. Jin said, looking green.  “He’s so excited, but it feels dangerous.”

 

“Don’t worry,” WooHyun assured the doctor.  “Sunggyu and I got this.  We are an amazing team.  Plus, we have Minho, who is all brains like his sister and not to mention Kangin…our most experienced security officer.  This is going to be a cake walk.”

 

“Yet, not one person who is impervious to the Joong,” Jin stated, not looking comforted at all.

 

“Dr. Kim, you are correct that no one on the away team is impermeable to the Joong,” Lieutenant Kim stated as he came up behind the two doctors and rested a hand on Jin’s shoulder.  “But Lieutenant Sunggyu was very aware he was being manipulated on Kanzi and that is half the battle.  Also, Dr. Nam is highly skilled at surviving and is very adaptable to his surroundings.  Lieutenant Sunggyu and Dr. Nam have proven repeatedly they make a very effective team.”

 

“Thank you,” Woohyun said, surprised by the compliment.

 

“It is true,” Lieutenant Kim confirmed.  “Your performance on away missions is very commendable.  If you will excuse me, I need to confer with Commander Yoochun before the shuttlecraft departs.”

 

Woohyun glowed.  “I really like him.”

 

Jin stared at the other doctor, dumbfounded.  “Since when?” 

 

“Well, since he complimented me,” Woohyun replied as he headed toward the shuttle.

 

                                                    ****************

 

“Stop it,” Yunho told Jaejoong, giving him a very displeased look.

 

“You started it.”

 

“I did not!”

 

“Did you not say that woman was your ideal mate?”

 

“I did not say that!”

 

“You basically said that.”

 

“I was just messing with you,” Yunho told the Joong sitting beside him on the hospital bed as they both kept one eye on Changmin, who was running from one end of sickbay to the other like it was the greatest fun in the known universe.

 

“Well, I am being truthful with you.”

 

“I am not going to shift!”

 

“You will,” Jaejoong said confidently.  “Just know, when the time comes I will be up to the task.”

 

“I will not shift!”

 

“You will,” Jaejoong assured him.  “Just imagine, Captain Yunho with…what did you all call it?  Oh, I remember; you called it baby rabies.”

 

“Dr. Cho,” Yunho called out the doctor, who was quietly observing them.  “If I ever start to shift you are to put me in stasis immediately!”

 

“I’d never allow that,” Jaejoong told his mate.  “I can’t wait!  Your phobia of bottoming will be gone, and you will be begging me to impregnate you.  Fun times ahead for us!”

 

“I hate you!”

 

“You totally don’t!”

 

Yunho glared at his mate and stated, “I will totally hate you during the first stage of shifting, though!”

 

Jaejoong winced.  “Yeah, you probably will…but not during the last stage!”

 

“I want you to erase all my memories afterwards.”

 

“No,” Jaejoong said as he leaned over and wrapped an arm around his mate.  “I want you to remember my great lovemaking skills, so we can have a more balanced sex life.”

 

Yunho paled.

 

Ryeowook, who was mostly ignoring the couple to watch Changmin, asked, “I can’t believe you two just let him run loose like you do.”

 

“He is having fun exploring,” Jaejoong told the doctor.  “He is very inquisitive.”

 

“What if he hurts himself?” The doctor asked.

 

“Really?” Jaejoong replied, while rolling his eyes.  “When I wanted to cut Yunho earlier I couldn’t even find anything sharp.”

 

“Then you bit me,” Yunho said with a pout.

 

Jaejoong licked his lips and winked at his mate. _“If you are really good, someday…when I am fucking you…I’ll bite you in a way that I promise you will like.”_

 

Yunho jumped off the table and hurried away from his mate.  “Doctor, you need to make Jaejoong leave.  He is upsetting me.”

 

“You did start it,” Ryeowook reminded Yunho as he headed for his office.

 

“I am your patient though,” Yunho declared.  “You should be looking out for my wellbeing.”

 

“No, he should go visit his husband,” Jaejoong told them. 

 

Ryeowook stopped and turned around. “Why?”

 

“He isn’t very popular.”

 

“Why isn’t he popular?”  Yunho asked; his revulsion at the thought of shifting forgotten.  “What has he done?”

 

Jaejoong smiled at Yunho.  “I don’t recall.”

 

“Liar!”  Yunho accused his mate.  “Ryeowook, why can’t Lieutenant Sooyoung or Lieutenant Kim visit me?  They are impervious to empathy and telepathy.”

 

_“So, you want to see that woman!”_

_“Yes, I do.”_

Ryeowook turned and looked at Yunho.  “I don’t see any reason why those two couldn’t visit you.  Although, you are not allowed to discuss ship’s business.”

 

“I am the captain,” Yunho reminded the doctor.  “I have every right to know what is going on with my ship!”

 

Dr. Cho shook his head.  “Not currently; at the moment you are my patient, so enjoy the break.”

 

“I am not enjoying it!” Yunho hissed at the doctor, heatedly.  “I love my ship! I want to get back to running her.  I am sick of being in sickbay like some ill person!  I am sick of you, and I am really sick of Jaejoong!  I need to know what is going on with my ship!”

 

“Yunho!” Jaejoong called out harshly, still perturbed by the mention of Sooyoung.  “You don’t need to worry about the ship or have any other visitors…especially _that woman_! We still don’t know what is happening to you!”

 

“Exactly!”  Ryeowook responded.  “You are staying in sickbay, because your emotions are not quite under control no matter how much you protest they are, but I will allow Lieutenant Kim and Lieutenant Sooyoung to visit you.”

 

Jaejoong gritted his teeth; powerless to change the doctor’s mind as long as Ryeowook wore the necklace.

 

Yunho smiled; he liked his chances of getting one of them to tell him what was going on with the ship.  “Thank you, doctor!”

 

“I hate that fucking necklace!”  Jaejoong cursed as Ryeowook left the room.

 

Yunho beamed.  “I love it!”

 

                                                            **********************

 

“We will be entering Orden’s atmosphere in approximately two minutes,” Ensign Jungkook announced.  He was sitting at the helm of the shuttle craft, piloting it.

 

Lieutenant Sunggyu, who was sitting beside the pilot, ordered, “When the shuttle lands we will cloak it and head to the designated area.  We will have our phasers set on stun.  The planet is being overrun with the worst kind of people, but we are not to exert deadly force.”

 

Doctor Nam, who was sitting behind Lieutenant Sunggyu and Ensign Jungkook, and next to Ensign Kangin, stated in disgust, “Despicable excuses for humans, they have probably never encountered a real Joong.”

 

Ensign Minho, who sat at the science station, pointed out, “It would be highly unlikely that all the Joong hunters are humans.  The appeal of the Joong is not limited to our species.  Humans are quite defenseless regarding the Joongs powers, so it would only make sense that other species are involved in the hunt.”

 

“Some of the Joong hunters have to be very skilled,” Kangin stated.  “I can’t imagine anyone catching Jaejoong, but someone did.”

 

“The Joong have very strict laws about killing anyone who is not harming their mate or their children,” Minho reminded them.

 

“Still,” Kangin insisted.  “He wouldn’t have to kill them to confuse the hell out of them or make them act like whimpering babies.”

 

“True,” Lieutenant Sunggyu agreed. “We all have to remember the Joong that is being hunted on this planet is capable of making us believe whatever it wants.”

 

Woohyun shrugged and said nonchalantly, “We got this.”

 

Sunggyu turned around and eyed the doctor uneasily. “Your confidence is inspiring even if it is not practical.”

 

“You fooled Victoria,” Woohyun reminded Sunggyu.

 

“Only with Lieutenant Sooyoung’s assistance,” Sunggyu stated, turning to look at Ensign Minho.  “Didn’t Lieutenant Jung praise all the Choi’s for their mental shields?”

 

“Yes, but mine are the weakest of the three of us,” Minho replied.  “And while it was difficult for Lieutenant Jung to read me…Jaejoong has never had any difficulty reading my mind.”

 

“Still, your shields are greater than ours…if you feel anything off, just get us back to the ship,” Lieutenant Sunggyu ordered. “Once in the air we should hopefully be able to avoid the Joong’s telepathy.”

 

Kangin shook his head.  “No, I don’t think so.  Jaejoong was able to reach out to the people of Trysor and make them do his bidding even when we were in their bunkers buried deep underground.  Our only hope is that the Joong is a nice one.”

 

“Or a very weak one,” Dr. Nam pointed out.  “Jaejoong is one of the elite, so let us hope this one isn’t of his royal bloodline.”

 

Lieutenant Sunggyu turned back around to check the consoles while he searched for the right words to encourage his team.  Words that were not outright lies.  He was in complete agreement with Ensign Kangin, if they encountered the Joong they would be at its mercy; even a weak one could easily handle them.

 

Before Sunggyu could find the right words for his team the shuttle’s alarms started going off and the shuttle started spiraling out of control, lights in the cabin blinking on and off.

 

“What the hell!”  Woohyun screeched grabbing the armrests of his chair as safety protocols went into place, locking the doctor and the others in their seats.  

 

“We’ve been hit,” Ensign Minho explained as he worked at the console at his station, trying to make sense of what was going on. 

 

“Someone shot at us?” an alarmed Kangin demanded.

 

“No,” Lieutenant Sunggyu answered while monitoring the readings and keeping an eye on the young pilot.  “A shield just went up on the planet and it hit us.   From the readings it is exactly like the one on Pixxel.  It knocked out navigation and the impulse drive…the engines are down 86% and dropping.  Ensign Jungkook is going to have to land this shuttle…manually.”

 

“Can’t you fix the engines?” Woohyun asked, his anxiety growing by leaps and bounds.  “Aren’t you some kind of engineering wonder boy?”

 

“Yeah, let me jump right out and do that!” Lieutenant Sunggyu snapped at the doctor as his hands flew over his console.  “I am rerouting power as best I can without actually getting out and fixing the physical damage to the engines.”

 

“Inertial dampers are now only working at 15%,” Minho said as they all leaned forward in their chairs as the shuttle got closer to the surface of the planet.

 

“Hold on, it’s going to be a bumpy landing,” Ensign Jungkook told them, remaining calm as he wrestled for control of the shuttle.

 

Lieutenant Sunggyu couldn’t help but grin at the calm ensign.  “You are doing any excellent job. You are invited on all my away missions.”

 

Ensign Kangin noticed the grin on Sunggyu’s face and shook his head.  “Try to keep us in one piece kid.”

 

“Let’s try to not break Sunggyu’s number one rule!” Woohyun shouted.

 

Even while trying to control the shuttle as it plummeted toward the ground, Ensign Jungkook curiously asked, “What is that?”

 

“Don’t die!” they all screamed as the shuttle hit the ground.

 

 

                                       ***************************

 

 

Kyuhyun looked up as Ryeowook entered the captain’s ready room and smiled.  “Hello, it’s nice to see a friendly face.”

 

The doctor smiled back at his husband, walked over the seated man and gave him a brief kiss before sitting down in the chair next to the desk.  “I guess I don’t need to ask how everything is going.”

 

“I am hiding out in here because I am not very loved at the moment.”

 

Ryeowook shook his head.  “Not true, so what if a few officers are upset with you; it doesn’t mean you aren’t loved.  I love you tremendously.”

 

“Upset?”  Kyuhyun repeated with a snort.  “You should read the report Lieutenant Kim filed against me.  I am not sure when he had time to write such a detailed report, but even I am impressed by how precise he is when describing all my inadequacies when it comes to command.”

 

“You are not alone when it comes to disappointing Lieutenant Kim,” Ryeowook told his husband with a comforting grin.  “Sickbay never escapes his thoroughness, so maybe it is Cho thing.”

 

“Lucky us.”

 

Ryeowook studied his husband and prompted, “I know Lieutenant Kim’s disapproval wouldn’t bother you this much.  What else is wrong?”

 

“Lieutenant Sooyoung also filed a grievance against me.”

 

Ryeowook’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

 

Kyuhyun sighed and added, “And Yoochun, too.”

 

“I am not surprised Yoochun wrote you up,” Ryeowook replied after recovering his speech.  “He gets nasty when Yunho sends Sunggyu on away missions, but I am surprised Sooyoung did.”

 

“To be fair, I did send her younger brother into a very dangerous situation,” Kyuhyun explained.  “I can understand her feelings…but her report was very logical and devoid of emotion.”

 

“She trained at the knee of Changmin and is much too clever to write an emotion-based report,” Ryeowook reminded his husband.  “My Dr. Jin is not very happy with you either for sending his baby brother on his first away mission without Lieutenant Kim or Sooyoung there to handle any potential Joong.”

 

“Like I said, I am not loved at the moment,” Kyuhyun confirmed.  “I do not regret my decision to not include those two on the away team, but I am torn regarding my decision to send Ensign Jungkook.”

 

“Why?”

 

“When Lieutenant Kim was confronting me in his polite and perfectly controlled way, not to mention when he was listing all my failings in his lengthy report…I realized he had a point.  Instead of admitting it…I still sent Ensign Jungkook with the away team; a decision I now partially regret.  We currently only have two level 5 pilots as members of this crew and one is Ensign Jungkook.  Most unfortunately this area of space we just entered is filled with meteor fields and it is known to have frequent ion storms.  Luckily we haven’t encountered any ion storms and we can blast our way through the meteor fields.”

 

Ryeowook looked deep in thought as he asked, “Is Ensign L our other level 5 pilot, by any chance?”

 

Kyuhyun shook his head.  “No, the captain is.”

 

“Well, if we encounter an ion storm I will release the captain from sickbay.”

 

“You can’t do that,” Kyuhyun protested.

 

“I can and I will,” Ryeowook stated matter-of-factly.  “Unless something else happens, the captain is more than capable of piloting this ship.”

 

“He’s a brand-new empath!”

 

“Yes, and he is newly self-healing, but he is also a remarkable human being,” Ryeowook explained.  “He adapts quickly and he is not one to lash out.  Yoochun visited him without any ill effects and he is not pleasant for empaths to be around.  The captain is a bit emotional, so I wouldn’t want him to be overwhelmed by the bridge crew.  We would have to limit the bridge crew to essential personnel and two of them would need to be Lieutenants Kim and Sooyoung.”

 

“So the captain, who was in agonizing pain earlier today and is basically another species, is already fit for duty?”

 

Ryeowook shrugged.  “I don’t want to release him from sickbay, because he may still undergo more changes and that is why we are trying to reach Joong in the first place.  I am not sure what the future holds for the captain.”

 

“But you would release him if you had to.”

 

“Yes, there is a reason he is a captain at such a young age…he adapts and his command ability never falters.  He might be basically a Joong now…but he is still Jung Yunho.  He recognizes a problem and faces it.  He isn’t in sickbay consumed with worry or self-pity.  He is a man of action and confidence but willing to admit when he makes mistakes.  In your situation he would have admitted to Lieutenant Kim he made a mistake and he would have allowed the young ensign to stay on board the ship.”

 

“That’s cold, Ryeowook,” Kyuhyun retorted, looking uncomfortable. 

 

“It’s true, though.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I love you,” Ryeowook told his husband.  “But we need to be honest with each other, and especially as CMO of this ship I need to be honest with the acting officer in charge.  You can’t allow yourself to be controlled by your pride.  Decisions based on pride and other emotions are why Starfleet is so eager to replace you.  Show them you can be the commander they need.”

 

Kyuhyun sighed and nodded his head.

 

 

           *****************************************************

 

 

“Is everyone in one piece?”  Sunggyu asked after gathering his wits.  He thought the crash-landing ~~that~~ had gone surprisingly well, considering the state of the shuttle.

 

“Other than losing my stomach up there somewhere between the stratosphere and the troposphere, I’m good,” Ensign Minho replied as his hands flew over his console trying to get it to respond.

 

Kangin slowly got out of his seat and stretched.   “Kid, you gotta work on your landings.”

 

Ensign Jungkook dutifully turned around to face the older ensign. “Yes, sir!”

 

Sunggyu got up out of his seat and grabbed one of the many tricorders that were stored on the shuttle, pleased to find it functioning. “He jests, Ensign Jungkook; it was an excellent landing.  If it weren’t for your great piloting skills we would have all been dead or seriously injured.”

 

Woohyun, who had his medical tricorder out scanning the crew, agreed.  “Excellent job, JK.”

 

The young ensign blinked and looked curiously at the doctor.  “JK?”

 

“In honor of my people, I am giving you a nickname,” Woohyun explained.  “The lieutenant has one also.”

 

“I do not!”

 

“He’s Perfect Gyu.”

 

Sunggyu inhaled and exhaled slowly as he handed out tricorders to the others.  “Need I remind you that you promised to act in a professional manner on this mission, Doctor Nam?”

 

Woohyun smiled at the lieutenant adoringly.  “No, you need not remind me, Lieutenant Sunggyu.”

 

“Good,” Sunggyu declared as he studied the readings on the tricorder.  “The good news is that the adjustments that Lieutenant Sooyoung made to the tricorders after our pleasant stay on Pixxel were effective and they are working like a charm.  The bad news is the engines on the shuttle are completely down.  It’s going to take time for me to get them back up and working.  Ensign Minho, what have you learned about our surroundings?”

 

Minho looked up from his tricorder and stated, “It appears we have landed in a rural area that is over two hundred kilometers from the nearest city.”

 

“Well, that is good,” Kangin stated.  “If the engines are down we won’t be able to cloak the shuttle.  This way at least we won’t have to deal with the locals for a while.”

 

“Although, we are not near a metropolis there are three humanoids approaching the shuttle,” Minho quickly informed the others.  “They seem to be carrying weapons.”

 

Lieutenant Sunggyu frowned.  “What type of weapons?”

 

“Gardening tools, it appears.”

 

Woohyun turned to gawk at the scientist.  “What kind of gardening tools do you consider weapons?”

 

“A rake, pitchfork, and a shovel,” Minho replied, unbothered by the doctor’s look.

 

“I think we can handle that,” Lieutenant Sunggyu stated as he checked his phaser.  “Our objectives have changed, gentlemen.  Along with gathering information regarding a Guardian, we now must get that shield down so we can return to our ship.”

 

“And fucking hope there aren’t any damn blood-sucking flying spiders on this planet,” Kangin said with shudder.

 

Minho, who had gotten up, concurred, “I sincerely hope not.”

 

Lieutenant Sunggyu hit the manual release and the door opened.  “Alright, let the adventure begin.”

 

“Hopefully, nobody ends up frozen in a creek,” Woohyun mumbled as he followed the lieutenant out of the shuttle, and the others promptly followed behind him.

 

The members of the crew stood by the shuttle and watched as the three humanoids approached them.  They appeared to be an older man and woman and a younger male.  All three of them were covered in terrible burns and scars.

 

Sunggyu carefully controlled his facial features, not giving away his apprehension at their appearance as he greeted them, “I am Lieutenant Sunggyu from the Starship Expectations.  The Expectations and its crew mean you no harm.  We need to speak to the Joong on this planet.”

 

The female pointed her rake at them ‘angrily and shouted, “People who were looking for the Joong did this to me, my husband and my son!  We have no use for anyone who is searching for that poor creature.  I hope it escaped long ago from this planet and the monsters that pursue it!”

 

Woohyun stepped forward and offered, “We only seek information from the Joong.  I am a doctor and I can help with your injuries.”

 

“What kind of information?”  The husband demanded while clutching his pitchfork.

 

“The captain of our ship is bonded to a Joong and they are seeking a Guardian,” Lieutenant Sunggyu carefully explained.  “We are far from home and we do not know the locations of the Guardians in this area of space.”

 

“Guardians?”  The wife questioned, lowering her rake.

 

Minho explained with his hands held out in a nonthreatening manner, “The Guardians are great time portals known by many names.  Some of those names are The Time Keeper, The Guardian of Time, and The Guardian of Forever.”

 

The husband and wife shared a look, while their son studied each member of the crew carefully.   The husband nodded his head and responded, “We have heard of the great time portals, but we don’t want any trouble.”

 

“We cannot make promises based on the behavior of others,” Lieutenant SungGyu told them.  “But we have no intention of causing you any trouble or harm.”

 

“Fair enough,” the wife stated as she reached up and touched her blistered face.  “And can you really help with these burns?”

 

“Most definitely,” Woohyun assured her.  “Our medical science is very advanced when it comes to healing.”

 

The younger man dropped his shovel on the ground, stepped forward and reached out his hand to Lieutenant Sunggyu, “Hello, I’m Jimin and we will do our best to help you.”

 

Sunggyu took the outstretched hand and was surprised that even though the younger man’s face was severely scarred he could still make out a genuine smile.  

 

 

                                          *********************************

 

Yunho, who had been sitting alone in sickbay, visibly cheered up as Sooyoung entered the room.   “Lieutenant, you are a welcome sight!”

 

She smiled as she approached him.  “It is good to see you looking so fit, Captain.”

 

“I feel great.”

 

“No ill effects from your new abilities?”

 

Yunho shook his head.  “I haven’t really gotten to explore my new empathic abilities.  I have only felt Jaejoong, Changmin, and Yoochun’s emotions…because it’s like you are wearing the necklace.  I sense nothing from you.”

 

“That’s what I am told,” Sooyoung responded.  “That is also why I have clearance to see you.”

 

“I suppose you can’t tell a bored captain what is going on with his ship?”

 

She shook her head.  “No, I can’t elaborate.  Dr. Cho has strict instructions that no ship business is allowed.”

 

Yunho groaned.  “That’s a bummer.”

 

“Are you that bored?” 

 

“I am so bored!  Bored doesn’t even begin to describe it!”

 

Lieutenant Sooyoung asked, “Why has Jaejoong left you alone in your boredom?”

 

“He went off to cook some barbeque for me,” Yunho explained.  “I’ve been taking out most of my boredom on him, so we needed a break from each other.”

 

“I can’t imagine you ever being annoying to anyone, Sir.”

 

“Only to Jaejoong…or maybe Changmin in his grown form.  I liked to mess with him, too,” Yunho replied with a big grin on his face.  “Messing with Changmin was always fun.  I didn’t do it nearly often enough.”

 

“He would have probably disagreed with you.”

 

“No doubt,” Yunho said, feeling nostalgic.  “I love Changmin in all his forms, but I really miss Lieutenant Jung…Lieutenant Jung and all his cold logic, but still he was so warm.  One of the warmest souls I have ever encountered.”

 

_“Yunho, why is that woman making you sad?”_

_“She isn’t!”_

_“Someday I will find a way to pass through that woman’s shields and she will rue the day she met me.”_

_“Jaejoong!  We are reminiscing about Changmin.  Get to cooking, nosy!”_

_“I know you didn’t!”_

 

“Captain?”  Sooyoung prompted after noticing the captain suddenly appeared distracted and looked amused.

 

_“I am shutting you out!”_   Yunho told Jaejoong telepathically and then replied to Sooyoung, “Sorry Jaejoong and I were having a little discussion.” 

 

“I bet you were,” Sooyoung replied, looking sorrowful as she walked closer to the captain and took his hand.  “I want you to know that I desperately want everything to work out for you and your family.”

 

“Thanks, Lieutenant Sooyoung,” Yunho responded, slightly taken aback by her holding his hand.  “I will be fine.”

 

“And also, Captain, I want you know that Lieutenant Jung…he’d never give up on you.”

 

“Sooyoung…”

 

She pulled away from the captain and her voice cracked as she told him, “His last thoughts were of you.”

 

“His last thoughts…”  Yunho repeated, causing Lieutenant Sooyoung to turn and hurry from the room.  “Sooyoung!”  Yunho called out as he got up to chase after her but he was overcome by an overwhelming feeling of malevolence.

 

Yunho swung around to find the entity that inhabited Commander Leeteuk watching him closely.

 

“Why are you here?”  Yunho demanded, finding that he was unable to move his body.

 

The ship’s alarms went off alerting the rest of the ship of the intruder’s presence.  “INTRUDER ALERT!  INTRUDER ALERT!  INTRUDER ALERT!  INTRUDER IN SICKBAY!” 

 

The being walked closer to Yunho, unbothered by the alarms. 

 

As the entity moved closer and Yunho felt the extent of its power he asked, “What are you?”

 

“An abandoned God…a once omnipotent being…but none of that matters, Captain Yunho; it is only important that I am your end, and you are my new beginning.”

 

_“Yunho!  Get out of there!”_

_“I can’t move!”_

 

The entity grimaced in pain and reached one hand up to its forehead before wrapping the other arm around Yunho’s waist then it disappeared…with the captain.

 


End file.
